


The Wanderer of Remnant

by NyxShadowfur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Excessive Fluid, F/M, Large Size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The adventures of Nyx, a faunus who has been wandering around Remnant, with a friend always with her. What will her actions become?





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again my lovely readers! A new story has been set, and it is in the RWBY Universe! This will follow the stories of my OC, a faunus known as Nyx ‘Ebon’ Duskwind. Quick details on her, she is five feet tall exact, she’s a mercenary in a sense, prefers melee fighting, and she has a Beowolf Alpha has a follower/guard/lover. There will be more details on why she has one later in the story , anyways! On with the chapter!**

 

In the dark forest at night, the chilling, frigid wind travels effortlessly through the night, howling into the night sky. In this forest, there appears to be a hooded figure, walking back to a fire, black as a starless night to drop firewood into the fire. Once the wood burns to the same color as the fire, the hooded figure sits down, a black tail, with red spots, from underneath the cloak swaying slowly against the ground, brushing the dirt beneath the figure. The figure looks around, seeing the fog thicken, reducing the range of vision, as a large wolf-like creature stalks the figure within the fog. The figure lets out a gentle sigh, as the hood is pulled back, revealing a young woman. The woman, appearing young, has eyes black as night, and a pair of wolf ears atop her head. She opens up her cloak, letting her outfit, being black padded leggings, black boots, and a black shirt, while her left arm, elbow to fingers, is a black gauntlet, with a single bladed axe slung across her back. The wolf-like creature began to move closer, moving into the proper position and was ready to pounce. Before the creature could pounce, the woman spoke, “Ebonfang, I know you’re there, just come on out.” as the creature, being a Beowolf, walks out, and speaks back to the woman. “Nyx, it’s not fun anymore if you don’t get scared.” as she shakes her head. She replies “We’re the ones who are bonded via a telepathic link, due to my issue that found you, I know where you’re at all times, and vice versa. Come on, sit down, it’s a cold night, and my cloak won’t be enough.” as Ebonfang walked over to Nyx, and wrapped himself around her. Ebonfang said “I’ll protect you, from others, or the weather.” as he made sure to keep Nyx warm.

 

Nyx smiled, and scooted up closer to Ebonfang’s muzzle, and kissed him softly, then got comfy. She replied “I know you will, and I’ll make sure to protect you as well.” as Ebonfang smiled from the kiss. He said “Go on and rest little Nyx, and you know I will protect my mate to the very end, even if it costs my life.” as Nyx yawned cutely. Nyx said “Ebonfang, don’t say that please, you found me enraged, and my attack at you, caused our minds to link, you know exactly what I am capable of, but in the morning, we must continue, we’re needing to move closer to the city of Vale, I’m low on supplies, and you’ll need to mask my scent, I see more Grimm on the horizon.” as Ebonfang nodded. He replied “You seem to love attracting Grimm, but I’ll make sure to hide your scent as best as I can, but rest now Nyx, you’ve been on your feet all day.” as Nyx continued to get comfy with Ebonfang, and slowly fell asleep in his grasp. Ebonfang held Nyx close to her, and makes sure to embed his scent, through rubbing, on her, so Grimm can smell him, and choose to leave Nyx alone. Ebonfang held Nyx tight, and turned himself around so he faced the wind, and by doing that he kept her nice and warm. Ebonfang looked at her, and even knew he could end her right there, and no one would know, but he felt naturally attracted to her, and chose to ignore his tendencies, and enjoy Nyx.

 

The night went by slowly, as Ebonfang did fall asleep with Nyx, just an hour after she did. When the first beam of light from dawn came down, it hit Nyx which made her slowly stir in her sleep and wake up slowly. Nyx woke up with a cute little yawn, followed by some stretching to wake her up faster. As she stretched, she heard a branch break and that made her a little paranoid, as she quickly killed the fire and used her semblance to turn into a small orb of fire, and jump around the tree tops. As Nyx jumped, she only went fifty feet before seeing an Atlas scout party following the tracks left by Ebonfang. She cursed to herself and quickly dashed back to the campsite and saw that Ebonfang was still sleeping. She used her telepathic link with him to wake him up, “Ebonfang! Wake up! Atlas! They’re here! They’re here! Wake up!” as she even smacked him with her gauntlet. The smack woke him up, as he growled at her, but he just heard what she said. Ebonfang replied “Wait….Atlas?!? Here already!?!” as Nyx nodded and turned back into her wisp-like form. Ebonfang said “Nyx, make your way to the town, I’ll draw their attention away, stay safe.” as Ebonfang licked Nyx, howled loudly, and ran off. After being licked, Nyx, as her orb, got smaller, but faster and ran off into the forest. She continued to run and run, and quickly came across train tracks and looked around for any trains.

 

Nyx saw in the distance that a train was coming down the tracks, and coming fast. Nyx knew that it would have to go into town, or at least a place near the town and waited for the train to get close. Once the train was close enough, Nyx lept through the side of the train, and reformed herself, hitting the other side of the train, causing something to fall, and knock her out, as she was now hidden under crates and boxes. As Nyx traveled with the train, she never realized that the train was stopped, picked up by some carriers, and taken to a dock, inside the city of Vale. Nyx eventually woke up, with enough room between the boxes and saw that there was White Fang members, grabbing boxes with the Schnee logo on it. She kept quiet and looked around, and overheard a man say loudly “No no no! I said over there! Be careful with that Dust!” as Nyx looked for the source of the voice, and saw the man with bright orange hair, puffing a cigar.

 

Nyx struggled to get up, and in the end couldn’t, as she had to turn into a wisp and quickly leap out of the rubble and onto a warehouse building. Once on top, she turned back into her normal self and stuck to the shadows, observing the event down below her. Nyx watched and watched, seeing all of the White Fang moving boxes around to other places. She continues to listen and look around, then sees the man with orange hair walk over to an open warehouse. She saw that he was talking to a man with gray hair, and a woman with green hair, as the orange haired man was being showing what he was doing via gestures. As he was doing his gestures, he was interrupted by a woman with black hair, and in a red dress, who seemed to have a sort of control over the orange haired man. Nyx wanting to know more, as she decided to take her time to become her wisp, which happens in a minute.

 

Now in her proper form, being much smaller, she hovers up, and immediately darts down to the warehouse, and jumps around, being much faster now. Once inside the warehouse, she sticks to the shadows, but being at the end of their conversation, with all of them walking away. As Nyx watched this, the woman in the turned her head, looking directly at her, but Nyx saw it as the area she was in. The woman walked toward the area, and in a quick burst, Nyx was surrounded by orange fire. Nyx quickly lept up, but was slammed back down into the ground, forcing her out of her wisp form. Now trapped in the fire, the woman walks up to Nyx and begins to close it, as the woman said “State your business. Now.” as Nyx hesitated and couldn’t respond immediately. The fire trap began to close faster, as Nyx took her stance, and did a quick transform, able to leap out, but reform immediately.

 

Nyx said “Please! Don’t! I’m sorry! I’m not from here! I’m on the run! I ended up here after going unconscious in a train car!” as the woman looked at Nyx, seeing that her outfit is unnatural to Vale. The woman continued to stare at Nyx, then said “Follow me.” as the woman walked off to a back room, as Nyx was hesitant to follow, but did so. She followed the woman into the room and saw that it had a table and two chairs. The woman sat down in the farther chair, as once Nyx was inside, the door shut. The woman said sternly “Take a seat.” as Nyx turned into her wisp briefly, and jumped to the chair, landing and turning back to normal. The woman said “I want you to tell me everything. Every single detail.” as Nyx had an innate fear, but also respect to her. She took a deep breath, and placed her weapon on the table, and slid it to her, showing that she will talk. She said “I’m on the run from Atlas, I’m a criminal in a sense, but not in the way you’d think. I made it to Vale, and have been hiding in the outskirts of the forests here. I hopped on the train going to Vale, and knocked myself out when going in through my semblance. Next thing you know, I’m here.” as the woman nodded.

 

The woman said “Tell me, why are you wanted by Atlas.” as Nyx looked at her weapon, then at the woman. She said “One year ago, I was wandering through the continent Atlas, with a group of friends, not the morally correct, but friends. We wandered continent to continent, stealing and surviving, and one day we wanted to attack Atlas. We wanted to steal enough enough to live like queens and kings, that didn’t happen.” as the woman continued to listen. “In the planning, we were caught, and a friend of my attacked, causing them to open fire. My friends, being seven, were reduced down to three, and what I saw made me enrage. I turned into a monster, a freak, a Grimm human hybrid, and tore through Atlas soldiers like they were paper. I was quickly outnumbered and was on the verge of death, so I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran, until I couldn’t run anymore and collapsed in a pile of snow. I woke up hours later, alive, to a beowolf alpha. I was scared, but then something happened, the beowolf and I bonded telepathically right there. I left my form just as the alpha attacked, but instead of me dying, we both were sent back, and heard each other. We both recovered and saw that we heard each other’s thoughts and at the time, Atlas soldiers saw us together and not fighting. In a fear, I just said ‘GRAB ME AND RUN.’ and to my surprise, the beowolf nodded and did exactly that. Ever sense, I’ve named the beowolf Ebonfang, and we’ve been on the run together ever since.” as the woman nodded.

 

She said “Little faunus, I’m Cinder, Cinder Fall. It appears to me you have been through a lot. Maybe you’d like to have vengeance? Or maybe be free of your wrongs?” as those options sounded incredible to her. Nyx replied “Cinder…….” as her face is down, then looks up at her, her black eyes connecting with Cinder’s eyes. “I want to avenge my fallen friends, and I want to be free of my crimes. If you offer that, I want in.” as Cinder smiled. She said “My dear friend, I can offer that and more. What is your name?” and before Nyx could respond, a guard yelled “BEOWOLF!” as Nyx ran outside and saw it was Ebonfang. She heard Ebonfang yell “WHERE IS NYX!” and thrash around at guards, being tossed around like nothing. Cinder followed afterwards and witnessed this. She said “Go to the beowolf.” as Nyx did her quick change and darted to Ebonfang, and appeared right there with him.

 

He immediately stopped attacking and let the others attack him, as they did nothing to him. He said “Did they hurt you Nyx? Did I need to murder them all?” as Nyx shook her head. She replied “Ebonfang, calm yourself, I’m fine, in fact….” as Cinder was right there, on time. “Ebonfang, Cinder there, is giving us a chance at redemption, we can be free from Atlas, doesn’t that sound amazing?!?” as Ebonfang looked at Cinder, then at Nyx. He replied “Yes Nyx, that does sound amazing, if that makes you happy, then I too, will be happy.” as he gave Nyx a tender lick. Cinder called off everyone from attacking and looked at Nyx. She said “What is your name little faunus?” as she was handing her back the axe. Nyx grabbed the axe and replied “Nyx Duskwind, at your service.” and bowed respectfully at Cinder, with Ebonfang doing the same.

 

Cinder smiled and said “Nyx, tell me, what exactly are you profound at?” as Nyx got up. She said “Cinder, I am a mercenary to an extent, but I’m a scout, keen hand to hand fighter, and a distraction, you can send me in to cause a lot of destruction, in a short amount of time.” as Cinder smirked at Nyx. She said “Well, we can definitely use you, but for now Nyx, since it is night, you may get some rest and go into town to recover, here have some Lien.” as Cinder tossed Nyx a wallet filled to the brim with Lien. Nyx thanked Cinder and transformed into her wisp. She said “Ebonfang, you know the drill, stay to the forest, stay hidden, stay protected, I’ll check on you every night before bed.” as Ebonfang nodded and ran off into the forest.

 

Nyx smiled as she saw Ebonfang run off, as she turned wisp in moments and quickly flew up into the sky, and darted off into night sky, making herself to the town in minutes. Once she was at the town, she turned back into her normal self and hit the ground softly. She looked around, finding a spot she can at least rest for a night, and found a small hotel she can use. She ran over to the hotel and paid for a room, got the key, and went to the room. Once she made it inside the room, she went to her bed, and hit it hard, falling asleep immediately and having a smile present on her face.

 

**Here we are everyone! A new setting! We’re now in the land of Remnant from the anime known as RWBY! This story will be more story based, and less erotic based, but will have it’s fair share of erotic moments, so don’t get too disappointed. The chapters will be labeled E- for Erotica once inside the stories. Until next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again everyone! The next chapter of Nyx’s story in Vale! What will happen? What will she learn? How will others view her? Do you think she is good or bad? Also readers! Tell me how you think of my non-erotic stories! I’d love to hear feedback on it! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 

Being late at night still, Nyx lays in her bed, squirming around like she is having a nightmare. Nyx grunts in her sleep, thrashing her head around and saying “N-No! Stop!” in her sleep. Within her mind, Nyx dreams about a gray and white landscape that resembles a building with soldiers everywhere. She screams in her dream “LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!” which she screams in a sleepy voice into the room. In her dream, her eyes go wide, as she sees an all black figure, shoot a gray figure on the ground. Her eyes tear up as she sees the crimson stain on the gray floor.

 

In the room, Nyx wakes up in a sudden fit, her hair extends to go down to where her tail, instead of being at her shoulder. She thrashes around on the bed, her canines becoming larger and sharper, while also making wolf like sounds. On her face, she claws at it, as an actual Grimm mask forms quickly, followed by a loud, long, evil howl. Nyx, being in her enraged form, looks around angrily, looking for something to fight, and glances at a mirror, seeing herself. She quickly leapt back, and slowly walked up to the mirror, her head tilted to the side. She inspects herself at the mirror, and takes a deep breath, slowly reverting back into her normal self.

 

Once normal, she sighs and looks into the mirror, seeing the reflection of her enraged self. She says to herself “I’ve fallen into black, I’ve fought the beast inside me, I’ve tamed it, and despite it all, I’m still me.” as the sun just starts to rise. She walks away from the mirror, and goes into her bags to look for anything casual to wear. She looks at her scroll, and since it is around the fall time, and sees that she has nothing to wear except for her armor. She decided she would have to go into town, after a shower. Nyx walked into the shower, and stripped down out of her armor, and left it on the sink.

 

Once completely naked, she steps into the shower, and turns it on, letting the warm water flow against her skin, hair, and tail. She looked down at her body, looking at how scarred she is, and running her fingers over the claw marks and bullet scars she has. She sits down on a chair that is in her shower, and looks at the water flow off of her, while subconsciously cleaning herself. She said “They died to save me, why me…...What made me so special. Incendus…...Tydus…….Roxanne, why…….I was weak back then, why did you let me live.” as she slammed her first into the wall, and sighed.

 

Nyx quickly turned the shower off, dried off, put her armor back on, grabbed her lien, folded down her axe, and went off into town. Nyx, forgetting her cloak, quickly runs back inside and grabs it, puts it on, then runs back outside and goes into town, with the hood up. She slowly walks back into town, and looks around from beneath her hood, seeing all that the town has to offer. While she wanders aimlessly, she looks around, sight seeing at this point.

 

As she wanders, she walks into a clothing store, and looks around at all the things she could buy, while the store security glances over at her, being suspicious of her due to her cloak.

 

She looks at all the outfits she could buy, and walks past them, wanting to find something that catches her eye. As she walks around the store, she finds nothing and nothing, looking at all the articles of clothing, and sighing softly. Just as she was about to leave, she saw something that caught her eye. She quickly ran over to it, and grabbed it, then headed over to a dressing room to try on it.

 

Once she made it inside the dressing room, she undid her cloak, and took her armor off, now being in her purple bra and panties, puts on the short shorts, revealing a lot of her legs, and then puts on the shirt, which was very tight, but fit her well. She went into the mirror and saw herself, liking how the outfit was, as she also grabbed a pair of black leggings, which are normal, and put them on over the shorts. She said to herself “This will do.” and takes it all off to put her normal attire back on. Holding it all, she walks up to the counter, and pays for it all, then leaves the store quickly, smiling to herself.

 

As she was walking out of the store, she was immediately knocked down by a girl in a red hood, who was also walking. The girl said “Sorry! Terribly sorry! I didn’t see you there!” as she offered a hand to Nyx. She grabbed the hand, and was pulled up to her feet, then replied “No worries, I wasn’t paying attention.” as she looked up and saw a girl with dark hair with red tips, black blouse with a high collar, and most importantly, the silver eyes. The girl said “I’m terribly sorry still! I should pay attention to where I’m walking! Your mother must be so concerned about you.” as Nyx’s wolf ears go down, in an aggressive like manner.

 

Nyx replied “I’m not a little girl, the height is what makes people see I’m younger, I’m 19 years old girl.” as the girl noticed she was a faunus too. The girl said “Well, I said sorry, I’m Ruby, again, I’m very sorry, and you’re a faunus!? C-Could I pet your ears?” as Nyx rolled her eyes. Nyx replied “I’m normally called Ebon, odd name I know, but since I did snap a little…” and tilted her head, and pointed her ears up. Ruby, almost immediately began to rub and pet Nyx’s soft wolf ears. Ruby said happily “They’re so soft! I can pet them all day!” as Nyx make a cute little sound, while her tail also started wagging, which caught Ruby’s attention.

 

Ruby yelled out “YOU HAVE A TAIL? OH MY GOSH! YOU’RE ADORABLE!” as Nyx kept making her cute little sounds from all of Ruby’s petting. The petting was soon cut short as both of them heard someone yell “RUBES! Where are you! We told you not to run off!” and turning a corner come a woman with long yellow hair, a woman with black hair and a bow tie in her hair, and a woman with white short hair, all in different attire. The yellow one yelled “Ruby! Don’t pet strangers!” and Ruby yelled back “She let me!” and Nyx kept giggling to herself.

 

The trio quickly ran up to Ruby and all talked with her, while Nyx turned her back and started to walk slowly away. Just as she was walking, Ruby came up behind her, and dragged her back slowly, which made her go along with it, since allies would be crucial to a new area. Ruby said “I just ran into her, literally, her name is Ebon.” as Nyx waved at them. The yellow haired one said “Hi there Ebon, I’m Yang.” then the black haired one said “Blake, pleasure to meet you.” and the white haired one said “Weiss.” and Nyx smiled. She replied “A pleasure to meet all of you, I’m Ebon, that’s it, I’m a drifter, nothing too special about me.” as Ruby said “What? Everyone has a story! I’m sure you have plenty of stories! Can you please tell us some?” as Nyx took a moment to think, then replied “Find me a good spot to sit down at then, I’d love to sit down.” as they smiled and Yang picked up Nyx.

 

All of them walked off, going to the fabled Beacon Academy, where they all sat down at some outside tables. Nyx sat on a table, while everyone else sat down around her. Nyx cleared her throat and said “Well, if I can start anywhere, all I can start is from what I remember. I remember being with a not so good group of people who I called my family. We stole anything and everything just to survive, from doing that, I’ve been everywhere, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, even spent a little time in Menagerie, but in Atlas, we were separated, and I ran to here. I prefer not to go into detail because it’s not a pretty past. We got separated in Atlas, and forced separation, so I’m not sure if they even made it out.” as everyone was intently listening.

 

Nyx continued on “I’ve had to teach myself to fight, and the way I’ve learned was get in fast, cause a lot of damage, then get out.” and brought out her axe, Twilight’s Peak, “And Twilight’s Peak here hasn’t let me down yet, I’m a skilled fighter, needless to say and my training makes me pretty much a mercenary.” and she even saw that Ruby was extremely fascinated by her weapon. Nyx looked at Ruby, and handed her weapon over, and Ruby easily grabbed it, and began to inspecting it. She continued on “Hand-crafted, based off my friend’s design, a single blade able to cut through the thickest of steel. Ruby, press the button on the hilt.” as Ruby did it, and the axe blade was coated in a heavy black flame, as well as the tip igniting.

 

“I can fire globs of napalm that stick to anything, and if I need to get more aggressive, the blade splits and forms claws, which I use to rip and tear, follow my faunus instincts of being a wolf.” Nyx continued on. Nyx did notice Blake get a different look from her saying she was a wolf faunus, which made her a little suspicious. Ruby handed Nyx’s weapon back, and she pressed a button, causing the axe blade to split apart, and form a gauntlet of razor sharp claws. Ruby was still very amazed by her weapon, and she pressed the same button to turn it back to normal. Yang brought up the idea of “Hey! You could live here! Become a student at Beacon! Granted the semester has already started, but I’m sure you can convince the headmaster to let you join in! You’d make a fine addition to the school!”

 

Nyx took a moment to think, weighing the options, and looks at Yang. She replies “I’ll consider the idea, I’ll have to take some more time, seeing if I do plan on staying here, a drifter always leaves without making an impact.” as everyone nodded. Nyx said “Well, I’m gonna do what drifters do best, stay out of everyone’s way, and look around to see what I can do in my stay, I guess I can show you four my semblance.” as everyone got really eager now. Nyx smiled and began to burn away into black fire, losing all of her mass in seconds, until finally being a small orb of fire, that they could all hold in their hand.

 

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all held Nyx in her wisp form, and Nyx said “Quite handy when traveling, I make good time, anyways….” as Nyx slowly floats up, “I’ll be seeing you four around.” and dashes off without a sound. In moments, she arrived back at the docks, and quickly ran to find Cinder, which she found quickly. Nyx went up to her, near the place she encountered her, “Cinder! I have news! A group of aspiring huntresses want me to try and join Beacon Academy!” as Cinder smiled widely and looked at her. She said “Nyx, follow that path, get into Beacon Academy, earn their trust, and report to me as much as possible with intel.” as Nyx nodded.

 

**And here we are everyone, the next chapter with Nyx Duskwind! Is she following the right path still? Is she aware of her actions? Will she keep working for Cinder? Continue reading to find out more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And back again! Here we are in the land on Remnant! Nyx has finally been told of her first task! Getting into Beacon Academy! Will she step up to the plate, and actually manage to do so before the upcoming Vytal Festival? Find out in this current installment of the chapter!**

 

After being notified of what she has to do, Nyx woke up the next morning, and decides to pay a visit to the headmaster of Beacon. Nyx traveled back into the town, being in her simple attire that she recently bought, as it was more comfortable. She kept her gauntlet on her, as that was her best form of defense when traveling light, despite also still having her weapon on her too. She made it to Beacon Academy in good time, even without having to use her semblance to travel that fast. She looked around, seeing that it was empty, but knew the semester started, thanks to Ruby and her friends. She walked around the campus grounds, until she was stopped by a man, with a coffee mug, white hair, nice attire, and a cane. He said “Excuse me, are you, Ebon perhaps?” as Nyx nodded at him.

 

She replied “Yes, I’m Ebon, I assume you’re the headmaster of this academy.” as he nodded at her, then took a sip from his mug. He continued on, “I was notified of your, presence, by one of my teams here, Team RWBY. They spoke highly of you, and wanted you on their team.” as Nyx continued to listen. He said “Despite the semester having already been started, I can allow you entry, on a different term. If you agree, all you have to do is beat one team in a fight. I know all the teams and their combat skills, I’d like to deem yours.” as Nyx took a moment to think. She said “I accept your offer, let me go get my combat attire then, I’ll be quick.” as she burnt away into her wisp, and flew off. 

 

Ozpin looked at the wisp fly off, and sipped his coffee casually, then glanced at a pocket watch, and just as he closed it, the wisp was back, and turned back into Ebon. She appeared, in her heavy plated armor, holding her weapon proudly, as Ozpin was pleased to see her armored. He went on and said “Come with me, we’ll get the fight set up immediately.” as he started to walk off. Nyx quickly followed after him, and looked at the school, being very fascinated by it, as she appears awestruck, but only uses it as a facade. He smiled, seeing that she was fascinated by his academy, and finally appeared in the combat room, where Team CRDL waiting patiently.

 

Nyx looked at the team, who was scoffing at her, as she shrugged it off. Ozpin said to everyone, “Attention students, we are here to judge a potential newcomer to our beloved academy. Ebon here wishes to join our student body, so we shall give her a fighting chance. If she can single handedly defeat Team CRDL, she will gain admittance to the school, and a team can offer to take her. Team CRDL, are you ready for a combat encounter?” as they all nodded and agreed, and had banter in their team. Ozpin looked at Nyx and said “Ebon, are you ready for your, test?” as Nyx put on her mask, which was a handcrafted ornate skull helmet. The helmet hid everything on her face, except her eyes, as she said “Ready.” and Ozpin left, signalling the start of the fight.

 

Nyx looked forward to Team CRDL, who was taunting her, as she looked at her weapon, and put it on her back, and said “I’ll win without a weapon.” as they were laughing at her. She cracked her neck, and looked at all of them, as she closed both her eyes, making her eyes invisible in her helmet. Team CRDL slowly began to make their way over to her, while Ozpin watched all of their aura, but was shocked to see that Nyx had no aura. Instead of stopping the fight, he scanned the fight, and recorded it, so he could learn more about her. Soon, Team CRDL surrounded Nyx, as they all were ready to strike if needed, as she started laughing like a maniac. Her eyes remained closed, as Team CRDL saw that an ominous black mist started to form around them, but no one else saw it.

 

They kept their guard up, but everyone except for Cardin, had their weapons shaking. They quickly lost sight of Nyx, as they all quickly walked to each other, and had their backs against each others. They looked around, and only heard footsteps, as they were started to get scared. Nyx opened one of her eyes, revealing a glowing red eye, resembling that of a Grimm. They all saw it, and started cowering in fear. She said “What’s the matter? Wolf got your tongue? I guess I can make this quick.” as the wolf eye vanished, enticing more fear. Cardin said “S-S-Stand your ground, she can’t take us all out at once.” as they continued to cower, and always look around. In a sudden scream, Russel Thrush is grabbed from the group, and cried out for mercy.

 

Ozpin, viewing the fight, continues to watch and see that Nyx grabbed him, and threw him out of the arena. Inside the arena, the last three began cowering in even more fear, as they saw their team mate get dragged into a shadowy abyss. Nyx said with an evil tone “What’s the matter, all of you seemed confident?” as Cardin swinged wildly, only to hit nothing. Everyone outside the arena, saw Nyx standing in front of him, but the rest of Team CRDL didn’t even see her. Ozpin was very fascinated by what she was doing to them, and continued to record the fight. Back inside the mist, Nyx grabbed Sky Lark from the group, and proceeded to drain his aura, and throw him out of the arena.

 

Now down to two, Nyx pounced at Dove Bronzewing, and proceeded to attack him down to no aura, then throw him out of the arena. Seeing his comrade get attacked, he swings, only to miss completely. In Cardin’s eyes, he sees Nyx walk around, with her eyes glowing red still, she says “Awwww, you’re all alone in a sea of darkness. You’ll join your friends soon.” as he saw an outline of a beowolf around her. In pure and utter instinct, he ran from the mist, and it faded, once he was outside the arena. Once everything was normal, Cardin saw his team out cold, and on the ground, and Nyx, still standing in the arena. Ozpin saw this and said “Victor, Ebon. Which team would like to claim her?” as Team RWBY immediately put their hands up.

 

Ozpin saw this and said “Ebon, you’ll be assigned to Team RWBY, follow me so you can get a uniform, you’ll start tomorrow. Students! Take the rest of the day off, tomorrow we start up again!” as all the students cheered. Nyx went over to where Ozpin was, and followed him, while Team RWBY all decided to go back to their dorm room, and prepare for their newest member. Nyx followed Ozpin to a room to get a uniform, and once at the room, he says “Ebon, I must say, you are definitely a more, unique fighter, you’ll make a fine addition to the school.” and hands her a uniform that will fit her. Ebon smiles and thanks him, then says “I’ll make sure to learn to the best of my capability. I guess I finally have a reason to stay here now. Oh, where is my team’s room?” as he gives her a map of the school, and points to their room.

 

She thanks him one more time, and begins to head out to the dorm room. She makes great time too, due to her wisp form, as she finds the room she was looking for, and knocks on it. The door opens, to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, all smiling at Nyx. Ruby says “Welcome to our team Ebon!” as she noticed the rather poorly made sign saying ‘Welcome to Team RWBY!’ and smiled. She replied “It feels good to be a part of a team, might feel like a family to me again.” as Nyx blushed a little from embarrassment. They all smiled, as Yang sang “Don’t worry Ebon, we’re a family here, and we care for each other.” as that made her happy, even make her tail start wagging.

 

Ruby went “Awwwww!” at the sight of Nyx’s tail wagging, as Nyx couldn’t help but giggle. She went on ahead and shut the door, and looked at everyone, then said “Well….I guess it would help if you all knew my name.” as Yang replied “We already know your name Ebon. What makes you say that?” as Nyx looked around. She replied “My actual name is Nyx, Nyx Duskwind. Ebon is my drifter name.” as they all smiled. Ruby said “Nyx suits you so much more! Oh, you need a bed, well, we can offer you some blankets.” as Nyx shrugged it off. She replied “I have a sleeping bag, I’ll crash by one of your beds, also, nice bunk beds.” as Nyx smiled. She continued on “Most of my stuff is at a hotel, I’ll be back in a few, especially since the headmaster said we have the rest of the day.” 

 

They all nodded and Yang said “We’ll be out and about around town, you’ll find us, just listen for our loud rowdiness. And make sure to show those fangs of yours!” as the rest of them sighed at the sound of Yang’s pun. Nyx smirked, and went to the window, opened it, burnt to her wisp form, and flew off without a sound, going to the docks first. She arrived at the docks quickly, and quickly ran off to find Cinder, to tell of her of her own progress. She went to the room where she first encountered Cinder, and saw her, at a table. She quickly said “Cinder! Cinder! I have incredible news!” and turned back into her normal self.

 

Cinder turned around and smiled, then said “Ah, Nyx, wonderful timing as always, what news do you have for me.” as she sat down and looked at Nyx. She replied “I made it into a team, I made it into the academy, their leader is a girl in a red hood!” as Cinder smiled widely at hearing that. Cinder replied “I am very proud Nyx, you have earned entry into a team I wanted you to get into, remember, earn their trust, and report to me with any intelligence you receive on your scroll.” as she gestured for Nyx to hand it over.

 

Nyx quickly handed over her scroll, as Cinder took it, and pulled out her scroll, and transferred any viable information, while also adding herself as an anonymous contact. Cinder then handed the scroll back to Nyx, and said “You have done well my friend. Go on and return to them, keep gaining information, and make sure to not spare any details.” as Nyx nodded and grabbed her scroll. Nyx quickly replied “I won’t let you down!” as she burnt away back into her wisp form, and flew off to the hotel she was staying at and began to pack her things. She packed up everything quickly, checked out of her room, and headed back to Beacon, and saw that it was only midday. 

 

She quickly made it back to the academy, and saw that everyone was out and about, doing something with their team. Nyx walked slowly, going to her room, as she was stopped by no one else, other than Team CRDL, who declared a rematch. She looked at all of them unphased by their threats, as she walked past Cardin, who grabbed her and threw her back. Very enraged by this, her ears went down in an aggressive manner, as her tail fur went straight up. She growled at them, as they all laughed at her, which was a grave mistake.

 

She knew she had to keep her anger in check, but needed to do so to make a valid point, as her eyes glowed red. They all saw this, and saw her fur stick up on her tail, as a Grimm Mask starts forming over her face. They go still in shock as they see her appear to get more feral, as the mask fully forms in seconds. She says in a very distorted voice, “Run.” as they all started to run, except for Cardin, who was too scared to move, which she intended. She walked right up to him, grabbed him by his head, and slammed him into a wall, and returned to normal, and walked off like nothing happened.

 

She goes back to the room and begins to unpack her things, making sure she stays out of their way, and has her own little spot. She places her sleeping bag on the wall next to Ruby and Yang’s bunk bed, and makes it all comfy for her standards. In only a few minutes, she has everything of hers all set up and ready for when she decides to go and rest. Since it is just herself, she decides not to snoop around, and instead, go and change to her normal attire, so she can actually get to know her new team.

 

She changes quickly, and grabs her scroll, little bag, and decides just to bring her gauntlet, and quickly head out. She glances at her scroll, and sees that Cinder has left her a message to make sure she earns their trust. She puts her scroll in her bag after deleting the message, and heads off into town to find her team. She makes it into town relatively quickly, due to her being fast, as she sees all of them were out at a little diner enjoying lunch, as she quickly ran up to them.

 

She was quickly greeted by friendly banter, and allowed a seat, as she looks at all of them, smiling. Despite being already hired, she finds a sense of safety and friendship and family within all of them, something she hasn’t felt in years. A piece of her mind tells her to actually be a part of their team, while another part of her tells her that it’s all a ruse, don’t fall for it. She decided to go on ahead and ignore the fact that the thought crossed her mind and enjoy the time she has with her new team.

 

She glances over at all of them, looking at their traits, qualities, personality, everything, and saw bits and pieces of her old friends in all of them. She listened to them, and genuinely enjoyed being in their presence, as she was glad to finally be a part of something again. Quickly after her little thought, all their food came by, and they offered to share some with her, but she politely declined.

 

**And here we are again everyone! The next installment of the RWBY Fanfiction, I hope you all have been enjoying it! Sorry if my posts are really delayed from time to time, can’t really rush quality, if you all view my writings as good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again my readers! Back in the land of Remnant with the journey of Nyx! Will she gain more trust? Will she figure out that the path she follows isn’t the right path? Find out in the next installment! Disclaimer, there might be some, intimacy/sex in this chapter, between Nyx and her Beowolf. Anyways! On with the chapter!**

 

Back at the academy, Nyx sleeps soundly in her corner, as it is late at night, with everyone else sleeping. Nyx tosses and turns gently in her sleep, before waking up in a sudden fit, as she grabs her chest, and checks for her heart beat. She still feels it, as she feels that she is in fact, sweating all over her body. She pants softly, as she gets her bearings, her ears twitching softly, followed by her slowly calming down. She quickly lays back down and gets herself comfortable position and lays there, wide awake. She tries to fall asleep, but hears her Beowolf, Ebonfang, through their mental link. She speaks in her head “Ebonfang, how are you holding up out there?” as she waits for him to respond.

 

He responds “Everything is fine, I’ve been in hiding, haven’t been found yet, glad to hear that you’re safe and sound. Other beowolves ignore me due to my alpha status.” as Nyx smiled, which he sensed. She thought “We have plenty of time before daylight, and I can’t sleep, wanna meet up?” as Nyx felt him nod back at her. She went on and thought of a spot she could meet with him, but before she did, she got a clean visual of an open spot, with a lake nearby. Ebonfang said “Is that suitable?” as Nyx began to get up and start to head out quietly. Unaware that Ruby was secretly watching her, Nyx went to get her light equipment and gauntlet, then go to the window, slightly open it, and turn into a wisp. Ruby saw this, and watched Nyx travel deep into the forest. Ruby, being nosey, wanted to find out why Nyx was travelling out that far, so she quickly geared up quietly, and followed her path.

 

As Nyx was flying through the cool air, she landed in a patch of opening, and took a deep breath, still in her sleeping clothes, as she shrugs it off. As she waited, she took a seat, and heard the sounds of the forest, and looking up into the starless night sky. She heard a branch break behind her, followed by snarling. She rolled her eyes and said “Ebonfang, stop playing.” as the snarling stopped, and he walked out. He said “You’re no fun anymore.” as he walked up and sat down next to her. She quickly moved over and sat on his lap, and got comfortable, then said “I know, but you still love me.” as they both chuckle. As they were conversing with each other, Ruby quickly caught up with Nyx, and managed to catch sight of Nyx, sitting with the biggest Beowolf she has ever seen.

 

Ruby’s instincts kicked in, as she leapt from the bush, with Crescent Rose ready, and aimed at the beowolf. Just as Ruby was about to swing at Ebonfang, Nyx moved quickly, and put her gauntlet up and blocked Ruby’s attack. Nyx grabbed the scythe blade, and threw Ruby back, while Ebonfang prepared to strike. Nyx put her other arm out and said “Stand down Ebonfang, she’s misinformed.” as Ruby was getting her bearings back from being thrown back. Nyx said “Ruby, you don’t attack my friend out of nowhere! What would you do if I attacked you the first day we met!” as Ruby was confused over the word friend in this scenario.

 

Ruby said “Wait! You’re friends with that beowolf!” as Nyx nodded, making Ruby even more bewildered. Nyx said “Long story or short story.” as Ruby sat down, and had ears ready, signalling long story. Ebonfang sat down, and Nyx moved back into his lap, then looked at Ruby. She said “Alright, so….When I was with my group of friends I told you about earlier, we were in Atlas territory, when we planned to steal from them to survive. We had every possible contingency planned, only for it to fuck up in the proces. My friends were shot, and I don’t know if any of them survived, since it happened right before my eyes. When it happened, I was overcome with grief, and my emotions consumed me, and I became…...This.” as she molded a Grimm mask over her face, and appeared very wolf like.

 

She turned back and said “Ebonfang here found me, and when we touched, we formed a mental link, and we can communicate with each other via our thoughts.” as Ruby was fascinated by it. “Ever since then, Ebonfang and I have been travelling together, I protect him, and he protects me.” as Ebonfang tenderly licks Nyx, which makes Ruby giggle. Ruby then says “So….In a sense, he is tame? Just only to you?” as Nyx and Ebonfang both nodded. Ruby was shocked by both of them nodding, as Nyx says “I’ve been replaying our conversation through my thoughts to him, so whatever you say, he hears too.” as Ruby nods. She looks at Ebonfang and says “So…..What, are you, exactly? I’ve fought beowolves before, but I’ve never seen one that big before.”

 

Ebonfang growls, to Nyx, as she replies “He’s a beowolf alpha. And a strong one. He has seen thousands of battles, and has held his position. When I came along, he sort of, wants me as a mate, but he understands our cause.” as Ruby blushed a little from hearing the word mate. Nyx gets comfortable on Ebonfang, as Ruby is still shocked at the fact she has a beowolf alpha. Nyx says “Please, for the protection of myself and Ebonfang, don’t tell anyone, in a sense, he’s the only family I have.” as Ruby replied “Your secret is safe with me, do you want me leave you two?” as they looked at each other, then said “Yes, that would be nice.” as Ruby quickly left.

 

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Ebonfang says “She’s nosey.” as Nyx agrees with him. Ebonfang smiles, as he lays down on his back, with Nyx on top of him, as they both look up at the sky. She says “I still remember our first conversation…..” as Ebonfang chuckles softly, and gently wraps his arms around her. Ebonfang replies “Yes. I remember too, how I wanted to kill you, but your scent and ferociousness would make you a proper mate.” as they both enjoyed each other’s presence. Nyx says “As much as it pains me….I have been, sexually frustrated, since I’m always moving, and I never get the chance to ever, well, relieve myself.” as Ebonfang smiles widely.

(If you wish to continue reading, this will be an instance of sex.)

 

Ebonfang says “Well Nyx, we have known each other for quite some time. Is it finally time to take us one step further?” as Nyx knew exactly what he meant. She looked at him, and after long moment of thinking, she said “Ebonfang, let’s go further, let’s….” as her voice gets a little shaky, “Let’s mate with each other.” as Ebonfang had a large, wolfish grin. He gently picked her up, and began to carefully strip her naked, revealing her tiny, athletic frame to him. He eyed her up and down, looking at her small B cup breasts, scarred body, and tiny slit. Nyx sniffed the air, and said “Lavender? Did you?” as Ebonfang replied with a hearty chuckle “Yes, I found some lavender plants and hoped this would happen.” as Nyx smiled. Still naked in his grasp, she slowly began to scoot down his furry body, until she made it to his groin, and saw his sheath, which hides his shaft.

 

She looked down, and saw his furry orbs, being large, the size of watermelons easily, as she reached down and gently caressed them. He growled softly in approval, as she noticed his large shaft, slowly coming out of his sheath. She continued to tease and play with his orbs and sheath, seeing his red shaft come out faster and faster. She worked hard, and leaned down and gave his exposed shaft a tender kiss, which caused him to growl loudly, and the rest of his shaft come out. She looked wide eyed, seeing his large, twenty-five inch long, eight inch thick shaft, with an eleven inch knot at the base. 

 

Ebonfang gently picks her up, and slides her onto his shaft, as she begins to grind gently against his shaft, making him growl softly. She even moaned from feeling his hot shaft against her tiny, sensitive folds, which she loved. He gently growled, and thrusted up, sliding just his tip in, and spreading her tiny folds apart. She cried out in pleasure as she felt this, and also felt a thick, hot, sticky strand of pre shoot deep into her. He smirked and began to gently thrust into her, wanting to last as long as he could, even though he couldn’t due to sensitivity from a lack of mating. He continued to slowly thrust deep into Nyx, loving her inner walls hugging his shaft tightly.

 

Nyx firmly held onto him, and moaned out in lust as she feels him spread her widely, but also, loving how she pleases him. Even she feels over sensitive from the lack of sex from years and years, so this feels divine to her. She holds on tight to him, and moans out in pleasure, as she gently rubs his furry orbs with her tail, which he likes. He continues to deeply thrust into her, making sure she gets pleasured first, as he already feels the first throb inside of her. She feels the throb as well, and that shocks her body with pleasure, making her shiver from it. Seeing the shiver, Ebonfang felt another thick, hot, sticky strand of pre shoot deep into her, as that was another signal that he was close and couldn’t hold on for much longer.

 

Shortly after the strand of pre was shot deep into her, Nyx cried out in pure lust as she felt her slit explode with her juices, thoroughly drenching his shaft in her juices, as she pants in pleasure. Ebonfang howls in lust, as he can’t hold it in anymore, and forces every single inch of his shaft, even the knot, inside of Nyx. Once fully knotted, he feels his tip shoot his incredibly hot, thick, sticky load, deep into Nyx, filling her slit and starting to make her bulge from the sheer amount. Ebonfang stops thrusting, and lets his load continue to go into her, while he gently caresses her.

 

Nyx moans out in pure lust, loving her tiny slit being flooded with his load, as she gets all cozy with her, and slowly begins to fall into a deep sleep. Before going to sleep, she says “Ebonfang….Wake me up an hour before sunrise.” as he nods, and Nyx drifts off into her deep sleep.

 

**Here we are, the next installment of the Wanderer of Remnant, I hope you  all enjoyed this**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are everyone! Back in the world of Remnant! Here’s a quick little refresher on what has happened! Our antagonist, Nyx, has had quite an adventure, as she has been recruited by Cinder, and joined Team RWBY, in the chapters at hand, while also having some intimate moments with her companion Ebonfang! And now, we begin a new part. As this would follow, this would be the start of volume 2 in the RWBY universe. I will always do 3-4 chapters per volume. Anyways! Enough of my banter, on with the story!**

 

After coming back to Beacon Academy for a new semester, Nyx was still a part of Team RWBY, and started to feel more like a family to her. Inside the cafeteria, Nyx was sitting with everyone, just having simple conversation. Nyx remained quiet while everyone discussed, and saw that Yang was busy playing with her food, with team JNPR, and even Nyx knew something bad was about to happen. In the meantime, Yang threw something, just as Weiss stood up, and got hit in the crossfire. Nyx quickly turned wisp, and dashed out of the scene before anything. Just as she left, she heard Ruby yell “Justice will be swift, justice will be painful. IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!” and the war began.

 

Nyx was happy to make it out in time, as she saw another faunus, being a monkey, and a man with blue hair. She said “I’d wait a little if I were you.” as Nyx quickly bolted off so she couldn’t get in that much trouble. As soon as Nyx was in the clear, she grabbed her scroll and called for Cinder. Once it was answered, Nyx happily said “Hello my queen, so far my task has been flawless, they do not suspect a thing from me. I plan to keep it that way until the Vytal Festival. I will await further command until then.” as Cinder replied “You are turning out to be quite the aid, with all the important information you have provided, along with Mercury and Emerald. When you get the chance, you know where to find me, I have a special reward for you.” as the call hung up. Nyx smiled widely, as she looked up to the sky, and thought to herself.

 

In her mind, Ebonfang replied “Yes Nyx, that is wondrous news. We’ve made quite the impact. Also, I have gained control over several smaller beowolves that latched onto your scent, they listen to me, and in return, listen to you.” as Nyx smiled. She thought “Let’s stay on the down low, we can’t risk Atlas finding us again, I’ll end up having to changing my hair, tail, and ear color. But, I damn well won’t, I look good in black. And the bits of red compliment me too.” as Nyx sensed Ebonfang was nodding. She said “Go out and hunt Ebonfang, I’ll check in on you by dusk.” as Ozpin walked by, and said “Who’s this Ebonfang?” as Nyx stiffened up in fear. She stuttered and said “Headmaster….I can’t say….It’s nothing, please just forget it.” as Nyx began to get up and move. 

 

Ozpin said “Nyx, I know you have a beowolf, an alpha specifically.” as Nyx froze dead in her tracks. She stayed quiet, as he continued on, “I caught you and him on the cameras, partaking in some, unique desires. I have a feeling your beowolf is tame, but only to you, am I wrong?” as Nyx nodded slowly. She replied quietly, “Y-Yes...Ebonfang is mine. He and I have been together for as long as I can remember, as long as I am not in any danger, he possesses no danger at all. And he can see through my eyes, as well as I can see through his. He knows everyone at this academy, and if they encounter him, he will not attack, but will run off.” as Ozpin listened to every detail. He said “Nyx, walk with me, we’re going to meet your, Ebonfang together.” as Nyx followed closely, as the two both walked over to the way to the forest behind the school.

 

Their walk was short, as they did move fast through the campus and getting to the forest. Once they were inside the forest, they made their way to a wide opening as Nyx stood in the middle. As she stood in the middle, she closed her eyes, as all the fur on her shot upright. Ozpin, still sipping from his mug, watched as Nyx let out one long, feral, terrifying howl into the air. Ozpin heard this, and felt nothing, as she calmed down and shook her head. She cleared her head and said “He will be here in a few moments.” as Ozpin nodded.

 

The forest was silence, until Nyx started hearing leaves break directly in front of her. Ozpin slowly began to raise his cane, as a massive beowolf alpha lunged out from the trees, and landed in front of Nyx. She said “Good to see you too Ebonfang, this is headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin, this is my guardian, Ebonfang.” as Ebonfang did a bow towards him. Ozpin bowed his head and said to Nyx, “Nyx. How do I talk with him?” as she replies “You’re already talking with him. By talking to me, he hears through me, so as you talk to me, you talk to him. I’m the middle ground so to speak.” as Ozpin nodded.

 

He said “Ebonfang, as long as you do not harm any students, do not make yourself known to students at will, Nyx or myself will personally visit you at night, with a large quantity of meat so you do not have to hunt and harm yourself. Does that sound agreeable?” as Ebonfang nodded. Ozpin continued and said “Good, we will meet again tonight, same place. And by we, I mean just Nyx, I’ll put in an order for you personally Nyx, I have grown quite fond of you. You have became quite the student here at Beacon, and I know you’ll make an aspiring huntress. With your strength, ferocity, and cunning, you can be a force to be reckoned with.” as Nyx smiled genuinely.

 

She replied “Thank you headmaster, I’ll be the best huntress I can be. And with Ebonfang at my side, we can be quite strong. Oh...Um, Ozpin, I have a question to ask.” as Ozpin looked at her quizzically. She said “Do you actually know who I am?” as Ebonfang ran off. Ozpin said “Yes Nyx. I know who you are. I know you are wanted by Atlas, I overlooked that fact with you, because I know you have potential in you. I’ll tell you this...General Ironwood,” as a chill went down her spine, “Is set to visit me soon, when he visits me, I’m going to call for you. I’m going to clean you of your past, since he trusts my judgement very well.” as she nods.

 

Nyx replies softly “O-Ozpin, if you can clean me of my past….I couldn’t thank you enough. It would be giving me a fresh start. I couldn’t be more thankful.” as Nyx was actually in tears, as she heard that. Ozpin leaned down and wiped the tears away and said “Trust me, I will give you the chance to be normal, come now. We need to get back to the academy, I assigned a little fight for you, it’s between an older team, you’ll be fighting someone of Team CFVY, specifically, Fox Alistair. He’s a second year student, but he is quite ferocious, and with your talents, I want to see a fight between you two, and everyone has been notified. Come now, let’s go.” as both of them began walking back to the academy. 

 

The two then made it back to Beacon, and made it to the sparring arena, after Nyx armored up, where Fox was already waiting for her, as she saw him for the first time. She never knew he would look like that, but her aura sensed there was more to him than she thought. She walked up to the arena, and saw that he was watching her with those piercing white eyes. She looked at his weapons, and saw he was a hand to hand combat fighter. Once she was on her side, she cracked her weapon down to its gauntlet form, and decided to fight in the same style. Everyone in the school was watching, as Team RWBY cheered her on, while Team CFVY did the same to Fox. 

 

Ozpin above said “Fighters, you are free to spar.” as Nyx bowed at him, while Fox returned the bow. The two kept their guard up as they circled around each other, as Nyx was shorter than he was. Suddenly, Fox lunged at her with more speed than she anticipated, and managed to put her guard up in time, but his onslaught of attacks started to push her back. She remained defensive, as any attack that hit her fed her fire. She felt slashing all over her body, as she surged with fire, and blew him back, as most of her body was covered in black fire now. She rolled her shoulders and said “Thanks for giving me more potential to fight with.” as she lunged at him and began her onslaught of fast hard hitting attacks. 

 

Fox was able to block most, but not all of her attacks as some managed to get through and sear into him. He growled at her as he grabbed her hand and threw her back, and attacked her mid flight. Unable to recover properly, she takes the full blunt of his attacks. After an unending flurry, she immediately gets slammed down into the arena floor, as Fox leaps backwards. Nyx got up, heavily injured from the onslaught of attacks, as she was bleeding from her head. She stumbles forward, not giving up, as she says “When the fires have surrounded you, with the hounds of hell coming after, I’ve got blood on my name….When the fires are consuming you….I won’t die to this.” (Props to anyone who knows where the part before ‘I won’t die to this.’)

 

As soon as she said that, everyone froze in fear, even Fox, as everyone saw a Grimm mask form over her face. Ozpin even stood up from his chair to witness that, as Nyx walked lazily, and almost looked like a specter. Fox stared at this, as he lunged for an attack, only for it to be grabbed, and him pulled down to her. She said “How does it feel being in the face of fear.” as Fox headbutted her, only for it to nothing. She shook her head, and threw him out of the arena, as she regained her composure, saw what she did, and completely vanished in a cloud of fire. Team CFVY ran down and checked on Fox, while Team RWBY began to search for Nyx.

 

Hiding atop Beacon, curled up in a ball, Nyx was crying, as she let her emotions take control of her again. She slammed her fist into the roof, as she saw the roofing fall off and onto the ground, where it broke even more. She felt the Grimm mask start to form again, as she grabbed the sides, and ripped it off her face, making her face tear open and bleed profusely. She felt the mask in her hand, as she threw it down onto the ground, hitting Ozpin in the head and shattering. He said “Nyx! Please! Come down!” as she moved back in fear, her eyes completely back, as she is cowering. In that instant, she turned into her wisp, and darted off into the sky, leaving specs of embers as she leaves.

 

Ozpin saw the embers, as Team RWBY came outside, he said “Ruby, I’m sending your team on a rescue mission. Find Nyx and bring her back safely and with consent.” as they all nod and chase after their friend and team mate.

 

**And here  we are everyone! The end of the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the read, as it appears Nyx has just gone through a very, very tough moment with a bit of her real self revealed. How will all of her friends treat her now? How will Cinder and her companions view her?**


	6. Chapter 6

**We’re back in the world of Remnant, where Nyx had just ran off, after a sudden harsh revelation she couldn’t even control. The start of this chapter will be from Team RWBY’s perspective, but enough of this banter, on with the story!**

 

With Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all in hot pursuit of Nyx, as they were told to follow the embers left by Nyx’s wisp form. Ruby said “I can’t believe what I saw! That can’t be our teammate! She was….A monster! A creature bent on….On….” as Blake finished by said “Raising hell?” as Ruby quickly replied “Yes that!” as they kept following the trail. Yang said “I never would have thought a little faunus could be such a monstrosity! Someone has to know something about this!” as everyone just shrugged it off. Weiss said “She  _ made _ a Grimm mask on her face, and she even appeared more Grimm like! Is it possible she is a hybrid of sorts?” as everyone stopped, when they saw something new on their trail.

 

They saw a shattered Grimm mask on the ground, and followed by a trail of blood, and tracks. They saw that the tracks were someone, and they knew that someone, on their hands and knees, dragging themselves. Yang said “She’s hurt….” as Blake said “The tracks indicate she is hurt, and the blood only shows it is from her face. We need to move, and fast. Keep following the trail, we will find her faster.” as they realized that something much larger was coming. They heard the sounds coming from behind them. They all turned around at the same time, to see the biggest alpha Beowolf they’ve seen, jump over them, and follow the trail. Shocked by the event, they follow after the Beowolf, as it seems to have Nyx’s scent.

 

Ebonfang saw Team RWBY, but he wasn’t in front of them, he was to their right, in the shadows...The other Beowolf was going after the killing blow on Nyx. Team RWBY was following a wild Grimm, as Ebonfang moved to catch up, but he wasn’t as big as this alpha, and knew it would be a fight for his life and Nyx’s too. The other beowolf was charging, wanting to find and kill, because it smelled injured, and Ebonfang couldn’t communicate with Nyx to warn her. Everyone was on track, trying to get to Nyx first, to both save her, and defend her, as Team RWBY came across Nyx’s weapons on the ground, her gauntlet and axe.

 

Nyx, on the other hand, was already battered and injured mentally, as she was in the forest behind the school, and sitting on the edge of a pond. Her face was nearly ripped open, as she was bleeding onto the ground, and even into the water itself. She laid there, still conscious, and in just her armor, as she chose to sulk in herself, due to how she was stupid, idiotic, everything. She blamed herself for surviving, she blamed herself for the death of all her friends, as she was back to fearing for herself, and deafened to the world around her.

 

Curled up in a small ball, with blood on the dirt beneath her, the large beowolf comes by, and sees that Nyx is on the ground, but still breathing. Hearing the beowolf, she slowly rolls over, while saying “Ebonfang, leave me alo-” as she is instantly interrupted by a set of claws embedding deep into her stomach. Before she can even process that information, she gets clawed again, making deep gashes all over her arms, and then gets thrown away like a rag doll. She is hit against a tree, and broken, as her Aura isn’t helping her at this point, as usual. The beowolf was coming to deliver the coup de grace on Nyx, and she didn’t even both to fight back. The beowolf picked Nyx up, and was getting ready to bite her head clean off. She closed her eyes, and expected it to come.

 

But, Nyx was saved, as Team RWBY gave the alpha an onslaught and barrage of ranged attack, making Nyx fall to the ground. The beowolf turned and saw them, as it roared out in anger, and lunged at them. They tried to stop it mid flight, but it couldn’t stop flying at them. Just as they were about to run out of the way, Ebonfang lunged up, grabbed the alpha, and slammed it down onto the ground, and began to fight it. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all ran to help kill the larger alpha, while Weiss came around, and started to tend to Nyx, who just laid there, still conscious.

 

As Ebonfang, Ruby, Yang, and Blake all handled the massive alpha, Weiss said “Nyx! Nyx! Come on! Snap out of it! We need your help!’ as Nyx laid there, motionless, her eyes completely black, her body bloodied. She said weakly “L-L-L-Leave me to die…...I’m just a plague on this world….I can’t even control myself.” as Ruby was flung back and visibly hurt, but still chose to fight. Weiss left Nyx’s weapons near her, and went to help with the fight. Nyx slowly rolled over, seeing her weapons, and all of them fighting.

 

Ebonfang was being as aggressive and unpredictable as he could, trying to fight the better alpha, as the alpha was being attacked from five different angles. The alpha, clearing getting angry, roared loudly, and dug his claws into Ebonfang, and threw him through some trees, making him whine and whimper in pain. When Nyx saw this, something snapped inside of her, as she was slowly getting up, but black fire was appearing all over her body. Shortly after Ebonfang was thrown back, so was everyone else, as the alpha beowolf roared out loudly, until it was interrupted by an axe thrown into its back.

 

The alpha beowolf turned around, and saw Nyx, who was standing up, with just a Grimm mask over her eyes. She screamed out “I WON’T LET YOU HURT ANYONE. THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY TEAM, EVERYTHING! EVEN IF I DIE FIGHTING, I’LL DYING PROTECT THOSE WHO NEED IT.” as she seems to be emitting fire, as a weapon now. The alpha, who seemed to be laughing, giving her weakened state, charged at her. She waited until the alpha was close enough to claw at her.

 

Once the alpha was in ranged, she clawed back, with a claw made of black fire, and flung the alpha back. She howled loudly and aggressively, fighting for dominance, as she herself, being only five feet tall against an alpha bewolf, clearly twelve feet tall, and possibly greater, howls back. They both circle around each other, as Nyx coats her entire small frame in black fire, leaving just her mask the only thing shown. “I may have been told to never fear, but I’ve always feared the safety of others….I’ll put my life on the line to save others, which is what I should have done with my friends who died….But, this time...There will be no mercy, there will be no surrender. Only one will walk out.” Nyx said, as she made her way right towards the alpha, with everyone watching.

 

Nyx emitted more and more fire, being on par, size wise, with the alpha, and taking the form of a fiery beowolf, even if the fire is black. Her hands, were still hands, as she began to fight with every ounce of her strength, assaulting the beowolf, until the outer skeleton on its face began to chip and break off in chunks. The alpha couldn’t fathom the intensity of the attacks, as it head kept getting smacked from left to right, as Nyx wasn’t giving it an opening. The attacks only grew in intensity, as once the chunks of bone came off, next came flesh. 

 

Nyx didn’t even bother to slow down, as she only attacked faster and with more ferocity, even hearing the alpha whimpering and trying to get mercy. She screamed out “YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU DON’T DESERVE MERCY!” as dug her flaming hand into the beowolf’s chest, grabbed its heart, and ripped it out, then crushed it. The beowolf died before it even hit the ground, as Nyx howled out like an alpha beowolf, before the flames faded away, she fell to her knees, and then onto her back, with the mask fading away. Everyone, started running towards Nyx, but Ebonfang pushed them all out of the way, and as they were all about to attack, they saw Ebonfang put his ear to Nyx’s chest. They were shocked, except for Ruby, who knew, to see that this beowolf, was worried too.

 

Ebonfang heard and even felt Nyx’s heart beat, as he let out a howl in relief, picked up Nyx, and held her close to him. He looked at the others, and got down on all fours, and gestured for them to hop onto his back. They were all hesitant at first, but Ruby got on first, followed by Yang, Weiss, and Blake, who was the most paranoid. Once all of them were on, Ruby said “I’m gonna hold on, you all should too.” as they all did, and Ebonfang began to run off, holding Nyx close. They ran and ran and ran, making sure to make time fast, as Nyx was slowly waking up, but still remained unconscious as she was overworked.

 

They all moved fast, as it quickly became dusk, and everyone was more concerned about Nyx over their own health. They finally made it back to Beacon Academy, where the entire campus was waiting, but not with the sudden surprise brought. Ebonfang leapt over the wall, and in the center of the campus, with Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all hopping off as he stops. Ruby says “Don’t attack! This beowolf protected all of us and Nyx!” as Ebonfang held Nyx close, refusing to drop her. Ozpin walked up to Ebonfang, and said “Ebonfang….Please, she’s hurt, and we have doctors here, we can heal her.” as his grasp slowly tightened, which Ozpin saw. He said “Ebonfang, you can trust me…” as he was interrupted by an Atlas Air Vehicle, with the spotlight aimed at Ebonfang, and soldiers suddenly coming down, ready to fire.

 

The soldiers circle around Ebonfang, who doesn’t fight, but keeps Nyx safe, as General Ironwood came down and saw Ozpin. He said “Ozpin….You’re harboring a criminal, she’s wanted by Atlas for counts of robberies and murders against Atlas. Hand her over.” as Nyx managed to open her eyes, and see the General herself. Ozpin said “Or what James? She was in with the wrong crowd, she has potential to be a great huntress. She has phenomenal prowess, and she’s eager to right her wrongs. What’s so wrong about that? She wants to be a huntress.” as Ironwood was walking to Ebonfang, who was snarling, but also, completely protecting Nyx.

 

He replied “Ozpin, I can trust your judgement, I know it, but this woman is a wanted criminal, she needs to be put away.” as Team RWBY stood in front Ebonfang, refusing to let them take Ebonfang and Nyx. Ozpin said “James, we’ll both talk to her, get to know why she happened to fall into a bad bunch of people. She risked her life to save her team, and her companion.” as Ebonfang nodded. Ironwood looked between Ozpin, Ebonfang, and Team RWBY, and said “Fine Ozpin, we’ll both talk to her, when she wakes up and recovers.” 

 

**And here we have it everyone, the end of the next installment for the RWBY Story! It appears Nyx here just had quite the run in, as she is caught by the very people who want to put her away for life. Will Nyx make it out safely? Or will Nyx’s past finally catch up with her, and she’ll suffer the consequences? I’ll leave this chapter off with this nice little cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the land of Remnant, and to offer up some insight, in case it has been some time. Nyx has finally be ‘caught’ by Ironwood, and Ozpin is trying to defend her claim, and make sure he can save her. Will Nyx be put behind bars, or will Nyx flourish as someone new? And eager to be helpful. And for those who are curious still, she is still aligned with Cinder Fall. Anyways! I’ve went on long enough, let’s get on with the story!**

 

In the infirmary at the school, Nyx wakes up, and feels herself being incredibly sore. She looks down at herself, and sees that she is covered in bandages around her chest, stomach, arms, and most of her face is even bandaged too. She looks down at herself, and just sees how wounded she is, as she sighs from being so stupid. As she started to look around, she noticed that Ebonfang was sleeping next to the bed. She was utterly shocked that she saw Ebonfang, but seeing the injuries on her, made her ignite in rage. She groaned loudly as soon as she went ablaze, and the fire died out in seconds. From hearing that, Ebonfang woke up, and began to tenderly lick and nuzzle against Nyx. She smiled, and happily returned it all, seeing he is okay, and not too hurt.

 

Almost on queue with that, Ironwood walked into the infirmary, unarmed and with no one but himself. Nyx kept her gaze on him, while Ebonfang slowly climbed onto the bed, and sat down, with Nyx in his lap. Ironwood said “Listen, we both know each other, through unjust means, and you’re a criminal, while I’m the one hunting you. Ozpin has told me a lot in private towards you. He has told me you are going to become one strong huntress, and I respect his word. He always knows what to say and how to say it, and if I can respect his word, I can listen to you. So Nyx Duskwind...Tell me...Why are you what you became. I just want to know why you followed a criminal past. I understand if won’t tell me...But, I need you to tell me. I’ll even remove your criminal record if I must.” as Nyx remained silent, but still watching him with dark, evil eyes.

 

The room stays silent for five minutes, as Ironwood gets up, and makes his way to the door, and just as he opens it, Nyx speaks. “You want the truth...I don’t give a damn if you make me clean once more...Atlas will still see me as a criminal, but if you want the truth, sit back down.” as Ironwood slowly made his way back to the chair, and sat down. He saw that Ebonfang was gently caressing Nyx, which made him question Grimm, just slightly. He said “Nyx, I’ll erase you from Atlas’s databanks. You’ll never have existed as a criminal in Atlas...You have my word, I just wish to know why.” as Nyx looked down, and nodded slowly. She said “Well...Get ready for a long story Ironwood.” as he sat down in his chair, more relaxed.

 

She said “Well, you already know why I’m a criminal. That rag tag group of people. Only three out of original survive, and hell if I know where they’re at...Anyways...I was born in Menagerie, I grew up on my own. No loving parents, no siblings, nothing. Just myself, and my will to survive. I barely made it around, I stole food from anyone. Whether it be scraps to meals. I eventually made my way onto a ship, and managed to travel a bit more. I didn’t get very far. Only made it to Atlas before forced to repeat my life. I stole from them, and I was caught by them, but they saw how ragged and broken I looked. They offered me a spot in their team or whatever the fuck it was. I was small, smaller than all of them, so I was used to get into places they couldn’t. And that’s that...A small time thief recruited to steal and survive. It was a good life, even if it wasn’t good. Anyways, as time went on, we got bigger, held a base in an abandoned warehouse. We were able to get our own weapons to defend ourselves. We kept getting bigger and bigger, able to get more and more since we stole in the shadows, and were never caught. We made an EMP scrambler to mess with any Atlas machines. We made a little sanctuary and lived like kings and queens. Years and years passed, and everything was going smoothly, and then the big bad heist was planned. The one where we all were caught and gunned down like wild animals.” as Ironwood looks down, remembering that day.

 

Nyx said “We were planning to steal high tech Atlas weaponry to enhance ourselves, and all was going smooth, until we were caught. I could have sworn we were ratted out, but when we were caught. We ran, all seven of us, eight if you include me. But, we weren’t fast enough, one by one, I saw my friends die, my family die. And when I was running after being chased seeing more of my friends die one by one, until I was finally alone. I was overwhelmed by grief, to the point where I lost myself to emotions, and became….This.” as Nyx changed into her enraged self, which made Ironwood stare at, with wide eyes. She holds the form just long enough for him to know it’s real, as she turns back into her normal self. “When I found Ebonfang here...We both struck each other, but we were sent flying back, and in that connection, our minds bonded, and we speak to each other telepathically. Now...I defend him, and he defends me, but there is a drawback...Where I damn well travel, Grimm always seems to follow me. But with Ebonfang, he can force them into submission, due to his alpha status. But that’s it really Ironwood. Put me away if you want. I’ll be safer in there.” as she waited for Ironwood’s response.

 

Ironwood said “You only stuck with them, for survival. Not for personal gain, just to live to see another day?” as Nyx nodded. Ironwood got up, and walked up to Nyx, while Ebonfang got incredibly defensive. She gently patted him, telling him to stay calm, as she got up, and stood on the bed, being eye level with Ironwood now. She said “I did what I had to survive. I didn’t mean for any harm or conflict. I just wanted to live to see another day, for as long as I could. If you want to lock me away for my crimes. Then do so. I’m a criminal towards Atlas.” as Ironwood put his hand out for her to shake. He said “Nyx Duskwind. Ozpin has put a lot of faith in you, and I trust him with my life. If he sees the good in you, then I see it to. You’re a free woman now Nyx.” as she was in tears hearing that. She looked at his hand, and shook it, as he pulled up a scroll, and showed her that he just erased her history.

 

He said “I can offer you something. For all the hardships you’ve endured over the years against Atlas. I’ll bring it to you.” as she shook her head, and came down off the bed. She said “Show me it please.” as they both walked, with Ebonfang following close behind. They walked outside, to an armored Atlas vehicle, where the door opened, and inside, were engineers working on Nyx’s weapons. He said “We found your weapons heavily broken, possibly from your beowolf holding you so tightly. And we managed to rebuild it, and make it better. The axe has a sharper edge, and the flames burn much more, hotter. The transition from axe to claws is much more smoother and less clunky. The gauntlet’s blade is sharper and much more durable. We overall made your weapon new, but kept it the same. Think of it as an upgraded model.” as he gestured for her to go and get it. She simply walked up to her weapon, and grabbed it, as she felt it. Twilight’s Peak felt stronger and lighter in her hand. She quickly put on Shadow’s Dawn, and loved how it felt around her hand. She enjoyed her upgraded weapons, as she said “Thank you.” and Ironwood replied “You’re welcome Nyx...We can supply you with some armor too. It’ll be my last act of kindness.” as she said “All black, lightweight, durable, and strong. Can you do that?” as Ironwood nodded.

 

He replied “Anything more specific? Since it will be my last gift to you, as a free faunus.” as Nyx took a moment to think. She said “Make it wolf like. I’m a wolf faunus after all. I just want it to be black, with purple decals, and the helmet be wolf like, and only cover my eyes. Leaving my mouth and nose open. Is that doable.” as Ironwood told his engineers to get to work. He said “Nyx. It is with great honor I see you back to being able to be a normal citizen. I’ll send you the armor tomorrow, to your dorm room.” as Nyx nods, and begins to walk out of the armored vehicle, and make her way back to the academy. As she walks back, Ebonfang comes by and picks her up, and carries her carefully, as she smiles at him. She says “Thank you Ebonfang.” as he simply licks her, and continues to carry her back. Once back inside the campus, she is greeted by Peter Port, who is staring in pure awe at Ebonfang. 

 

He says “Miss Duskwind. You’ve missed about a week of assignments and you’re falling behind..Now I know you were recently fallen under attack...But, I can toss all that away...If you bring your friend with you, to class, when you can.” as Nyx looked at Ebonfang and said “Mister Port. I’ll bring him in...But you are under no permission to attack, assault, wound, experiment, or anything that would bring harm to him. He is my guardian, and you will not hurt him. Understood?” as Peter Port nodded.  Nyx and Ebonfang nodded back, as they both continued on their way back to Nyx’s dorm, as she received a text on her scroll. She opened it up, and found it was Cinder, asking her why she was so quiet. Nyx simply texted back “Cleaned up of criminal past. No one will suspect a thing now.” and then deleted the text, leaving no trace of her text.

 

Ebonfang finally arrived at her dorm room, as Ebonfang opened the door, and saw that everyone, was actually waiting, and they all saw Ebonfang. Ruby walked up to him and said “Where’s Nyx?!?” as she came rolling off him, holding her new weapons, “Right here.” she replied. They all quickly ran up to her, and hugged her tightly, but she winced in pain and they all pulled back. She said “Y-Yeah, watch the physical contact for now. I’m still in recovery stage. Since my aura isn’t really helping me, as usual.” as they all nodded, but welcomed her back, as even Ebonfang managed to squeeze in, and sit down where he recognized Nyx’s scent. He simply laid down and fell asleep after his long ordeal with Nyx, and sighed happily. They all noticed that, and laughed softly, and decided to leave him to rest, as they all made their way out of the campus, and to the town, so Nyx can enjoy some food, even if she is bandaged to hell and back. Everyone was glad to see Nyx back to her normal self, as she feels fine, but secretly, a certain follower of Cinder is watching from the shadows, making sure everything is going according to plan.

  
**And here we have it everyone! This is the next installment of Nyx’s adventures! It seems all is going smoothly for Nyx, but Cinder Fall is able to see that everything is falling into place. Anyways, this is a real update to the story, as I do now know how long this story will keep on going! I just hope you all enjoyed the read! And now, you all will see the agenda! Agenda: Fallout Story, Diablo Story,** **Pokémon** **Story. Then I offer a fresh restart of typing agenda! Until next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Remnant! And we just left off with Nyx being given a second chance! How will she fair after being freed? How will her boss Cinder Fall fair? This chapter might be shorter, and not as action packed as the previous one, so do not expect a whole lot from it. It will mainly be about events and planning, since this is the last one before the Vytal Tournament arc! Anyways, let’s get on with the story! Or maybe I’m saying that as a surprise of sorts in this chapter >;)**

 

Nyx wakes up sore and still battered, but most of all, alive. She was glad it was a Saturday, and was even more glad there were no classes. She was still covered in bandages, as she only takes them off to clean the wounds out and replace bandages. When she woke up, it was three in the afternoon, as she knows how badly her body needs recovery, as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Once inside, she strips down naked, and takes off some of her bandages, seeing the deep, meaty, bloody, tender cuts. She quickly got some ointment to clean out her wounds, but it burned her wounds too. She didn’t even bother to wince, as she quickly did so, and put on a new, fresh pair of bandages. She sighed softly, as she knew she was going to have more scars, and especially around her face.

 

She quickly bathed in a different way, with a sponge due to the bandages. As she was cleaning herself, she heard her scroll get a message. She dried herself off and put some simple loose fitting clothes and pulled up her scroll. She didn’t even both to see who sent it, as she read it and knew exactly who said it. The message said “The queen requests her princess.” as Nyx was blushing a little. Why did Cinder refer to her as a princess? Nyx had questions that needed to be answered, and immediately received another message from Cinder. She read this one, and found out it was directions to a very high class hotel, and in the penthouse suite, as Nyx had even more questions than before. Deciding to look someone respectable, from the place hand picked, Nyx gets her nicest clothes. 

 

Just moments after, she gets another message saying “Be casual, and delete these asap.” as Nyx cheered softly, and put on her casual attire and made her way out the door. Just as she stepped out, she immediately tripped and fell over a box. She got up and grabbed her arm in pain, as she saw that the box was for her, and of Atlas design. She opened the box, and saw her brand new set of armor. She managed to pull it out and put it over her body, and see that it was a perfect fit for her. She saw the helmet, and gently put it on her head, and loved how it felt, as she was unbelievably happy. She didn’t even notice the box next to her, that was just as tall as she was, as she hopped up onto it, and opened it. She saw this, and saw that it was armor for Ebonfang.

 

Nyx smiled and pushed everything into her room, and left it by her sleeping bag and left a note for her team. Once it was all in, Nyx turned into her wisp form and quickly darted off into the distance, having her scroll on her. She quickly flew up and all the way around, finding the high class hotel, and went right over to it. She skillfully flew inside the hotel lobby, and made her way into an elevator, and selected the Penthouse Suite on it. As she was going up, she regained her normal form, as she was still bandaged, but was ever more curious on Cinder and her request. Once at the top of the hotel, the two doors open, as Nyx begins to walk down the long hallway, where she saw the two double doors on the end, and two locked rooms on the halls. She dashes forward, and arrives at the door, and gently knocks on it. The door gently creeks open and Nyx can’t see anything, as the room is actually nearly pitch black. Even though she is a faunus, and they can see in the dark, she can’t see anything, as it must be something in the room.

 

On that note, she walks in, and the door slams shut behind her, as she can see Cinder’s amber eyes, staring right at her. Nyx said “You called for me?” as Cinder replied “Yes Nyx. I hope you didn’t mind me calling you a princess. I only called you that because I thought you’ve done well enough to earn this reward.” as Nyx was confused, and saw that the room slowly lit up, and revealed Cinder on the bed, in unbelievably sexy red lingerie and stockings. She said “Nyx, you’ve been quite a loyal aid to my cause and I am going to reward you properly. Come here please.” as Nyx walked up to the bed. When she was close enough, Cinder pulled her up into a deep, tender, powerful, lustful kiss on the lips. Unsure of how to react, Nyx tenses up and feels Cinder tenderly petting her ears and tail.

 

Nyx makes the cutest noises imaginable as Cinder begins to strip her of her attire. She says seductively “If I’m the queen Nyx, I do need an heir to my power, and you fit that position perfectly, so I am going to reward you.” as Nyx sat in Cinder’s lap naked now. Cinder said “Let me do all the work little Nyx. I promise...This will want you to stay.” as Cinder laid Nyx on the bed, and on her back. Nyx simply nodded, as Cinder leaned down, pressed her warm lips against her folds, and began to thrust her tongue in gently and deeply into Nyx’s warm, small womanhood. Nyx gasped out cutely in pleasure, as Cinder gently applied more pressure into Nyx’s small slit, as she clenched onto the bed, loving it all. Cinder saw this, and gently caressed Nyx’s firm rear, and grazed her tongue around every single inch of Nyx’s inner walls.

 

Nyx moaned out Cinder’s name in pure lust, loving how her tongue felt like magic and gave her more pleasure than she could ever imagine. Nyx, for the first time in her life, felt completely helpless and at mercy to someone. Cinder saw this, and gently pulled away from Nyx’s folds, and deeply fingered her slit. She said “I may be quite the lustful dom in bed...But tonight, I will show my rare side.” as Cinder strutted off to a closet, and pulled out a strap on dildo, resembling that of a hung wolf. Cinder strapped it on, and attached a tube to the base of the dildo, and spread Nyx’s legs, when she was close. She gently grinded the tip against Nyx’s small folds, and slowly thrusted all the way in, until Nyx felt Cinder’s groin against her own. Nyx cried out in pure lust from it all, as she was enjoying it all, and even felt Cinder going in and out a tender pace.

 

While Cinder was busy thrusting into Nyx, her lackey, Emerald, was busy in the other room, feeling angry that she doesn’t get to spend time with her mistress. She simply laid on the bed, as she heard tapping from the glass outside. Emerald looked over, and saw it was Nyx’s beowolf, Ebonfang, who scaled the building and was on a balcony. She sighed, as she was sexually frustrated, and said “Get in here you giant mutt.” as she opened the door. Ebonfang walked on it, having to crouch, as he sat on the bed, and saw that Emerald was stripping. He was smart enough to catch her scent of ripe sex, and this notion as she said “Listen, I just want a solid fucking ok? Can you do that?” as he nodded. Now naked, Emerald walked up to Ebonfang, sat on his lap, and grinded her naked bare slit against his sheath. He growled out softly in pleasure, as his large canine shaft was coming out of its sheath, and the tip poked against her folds. Emerald smiled and began to get slightly more assertive, and wanted more of his shaft out. Ebonfang happily obliged and grinded hard against her in return, as his shaft came outs of its sheath in moments.

 

With Emerald now feeling her own slit against such a hot shaft, she leaked some of her juices onto his shaft, and slowly slid it inside of her. Emerald moaned out in lust, as Ebonfang began to deeply thrust into her, spreading her inner walls wide with each thrust. She moaned out loudly, and Nyx in the other room was moaning out loudly, as both of them were having the night of their life. Nyx was loving how Cinder knew where and how to pleasure a faunus, and Emerald was loving how feral and rough Ebonfang was. Both Nyx and Emerald’s lustful cries were heard all through the hall, as they were completely and utterly enjoying it all. The first to reach their climax was Nyx, who screamed out Cinder’s name in pure lust, as she was thoroughly convinced to stay loyal to Cinder’s cause, especially after the amazing night.

 

Emerald was going into a lustful daze, as pleasure was taking over her mind, while Ebonfang was happy to relieve some pent up sexual desires. Ebonfang got slightly rougher with his thrusts, as a steady stream of pre shot deep into Emerald’s womanhood. She loved the feeling of that as she cried out in pleasure, and reached her own orgasm too, spraying her juices all over Ebonfang’s shaft. He smiled, and let his hot, thick, sticky load flood deep into Emerald’s slit, making her bulge out rapidly, as she collapses against him. Ebonfang even smiles more and lays down with her on top of him, content with what had happened to him.

 

While all that was going on, Mercury was sitting in the other room, and said “There’s a raunchy lesbian session going on to my left...My other worker getting fucked by a beowolf in front of me in that room, and here I am...With a damn porno magazine, and jacking off all by myself...Talk about a grand life.” as Mercury was holding the latest edition of ‘Vale’s Babes.’ with lotion in his right hand, and naked on the bed.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the RWBY Story! The next chapter will be the start of the Vytal Tournament Arc! And yes...I did want to give all you a sex scene, so you all got one! I hope it was worth the read! Agenda: WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are everyone! We’re finally here! We’re finally in the RWBY world, during the Vytal Tournament Arc! Nyx here will be taking the show, as we will be starting with a grand fight scene! Nyx will be fighting with her trusty Beowolf, Ebonfang! This might be shorter than usual, but it will be a lot more action packed now! Anyways, I’m sure you all want to get to the real action, so let’s get on with it!**

 

With the first day of the Vytal tournament, Nyx and Ebonfang were called to the arena, as they both waiting in their respective room before the fight. Nyx looked at Ebonfang, who was armed to the teeth, with his own armor and weaponry. He had been covered in plate mail armor and given claws over his real claws. Ebonfang liked how he was finally protected and no longer exposed to be killed. The suit did have a make shift aura generator, that protected him, but once the generator stopped generator, he had to face the full weight of the suit, which was enough to stop him. Nyx walked up to him and said “Hey Ebonfang, how are you holding up? Our first match is soon, and we’re ready to fight as Beacon students. You better be excited! We get to fight with all our heart.” as Ebonfang chuckled.

 

He replied “You know it Nyx. We’re going to win this tournament. Who was our first fight? And are we being watched by both?” as Nyx nods. She replies “Yes Ebonfang. Team RWBY and Emerald is watching us. As for who we are fighting, I believe we’re fighting someone called Team STNE, from Mistral.” as Ebonfang smirked. He said “They will become a pebble once we’re finished with them Nyx. Let’s show them our real strength, as Team Ebon. We will fight to our last breath, but most of all...We will fight with every ounce of strength we have. We do not give them an inch against us. We push them to the edge of the arena, so they have to fight without thinking, and exploit their weaknesses.” as Ebonfang howled in approval. As they were discussing battle strategies, they were immediately called up to the arena.

 

They both nodded and walked up to the entrance to the arena, where they were called second. They listened to Peter Port and Oobleck, as they were saying “Welcome to this installment of the Vytal Tournament first round! We have Team STNE from Mistral, fighting Team Ebon of Beacon! This will be a unique battle as Team Ebon is only a two man team, but a very skilled and to an extent, elite team! Our student, Nyx Duskwind, is fighting alongside her Beowolf protector, Ebonfang! This will be a battle for the history books, especially since Ebonfang is an alpha! Anyways, let the contestants walk out!” as Team STNE was released first. The Mistral Academy students cheered them on, as Nyx took her time to analyze their equipment.

 

Nyx saw that there was a team of four, as per usual was the beginning tournament. She noticed there was a male with fair skin, and his weapon was a mix of a hammer and a crossbow. She saw another, a woman who had a whip. She saw there was a faunus with a sword and shield, quite possibly the captain. But the last one….The last caught Nyx’s attention. The last one was a dark skinned faunus girl, with ram horns on her head. For some unusually odd reason, Nyx swears she recognizes the faunus rune-user. And even the rune-user, when she heard Nyx’s name, scratched her head, as if remembering something. Nyx thought that, maybe it was one of her childhood friends, but she wouldn’t be recognized in her all new armor. Ebonfang patted Nyx’s shoulder, and said “Come now, don’t get worked up. We will win.” as Nyx nodded, and put her wolf mask helmet on. 

 

Peter Port yelled out, “And here comes Beacon Academy’s new student! Team Ebon!” as Nyx walked out, twirling her massive axe, with Ebonfang lunging outwards, and flying above Nyx’s head. He took his stance next to her, as Nyx gently patted his arm. Peter Port said “And now! Let’s set the arena up!” as everyone looked to the screen, except for Nyx and the rune-user. They kept their eyes locked on each other, as the screen showed a forest on Mistral’s side, and a mountain on Beacon’s side. Both of the arenas suited each team, while Nyx and the rune-user just kept eyes locked, even if the rune-user couldn’t see Nyx’s eyes, just her mouth. Peter Port yelled out “Three! Two! One! Fight!” as both teams ran into the arena, with Nyx and Ebonfang on the mountain side, and Team STNE on the forest side.

 

Nyx took her wisp form, while Ebonfang ran forward, and began to move in the shadows. They knew that they would have to rely on each other’s strengths to overcome them. Nyx took her spot, as she was virtually undetectable, as Ebonfang was about fifty feet beneath her, and that’s when the first shot was heard. A devastating bolt of dust was shot clean at Ebonfang, causing him to stumble down and roll down the hill. All three of them ran towards Ebonfang, while the rune-user looked specifically for Nyx. Seeing that Ebonfang could handle himself, Nyx saw the rune-user, and completely charged at her. Nyx had the upper hand, and soared right up into the air, specifically, in front of the sun.

 

Nyx took the time to properly line up the shot, as she quickly came sailing down, and turned into a massive flaming wolf, and plummeted down on the rune-user. She didn’t expect it, and when she noticed the massive, fiery black wolf was right there. Nyx sent out the shockwave of immense heat and fire that overwhelmed the rune user. Nyx quickly lept backwards, and saw that the rune-user was completely unscathed. Nyx gasped, and saw that the runes on her hands were glowing red, as she made herself immune to heat. Nyx growled, and immediately lunged back at the rune-user and began to swing with wild, but precious strikes. The rune-user recognized the attack pattern, and was able to properly dodge all of the attacks. Nyx got angry, but that was her downfall, as with one swing, the rune-user went beneath Nyx’s attack, placed her hand on Nyx’s chestplate, and shot a devastating torrent of fire, making Nyx go flying away and into a rock face.

 

Nyx fell from the rock face, and fell for quite a few seconds, as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Nyx got up like it was nothing, as she was letting her aura come in, with full effect, as she delaying all pain from the current attack, and negated it. She knew that she could force pain out of her, but in the heat of battle, negating pain was the better option. Nyx kept her gaze focused on the rune-user, and saw that Ebonfang was busy with winning his battle, as he was easily overpowering the other three. Nyx immediately surged with fire, her way of cleansing pain, as the rune-user took a stance, that Nyx even recognized. Nyx put her weapon on her back, and said softly “Y-You can’t be her.” as the rune-user stopped in her tracks, and was shocked. She said “N-Nyx…..It is you. I can’t believe it….But that still doesn’t mean I won’t go easy on you.” as they both smiled widely, and took their stances once more. 

 

Peter Port yelled out “I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES! THEY STOPPED FIGHTING FOR A MOMENT TO TALK, AND WENT BACK TO THEIR STANCES! THIS IS A BATTLE THAT WILL GO DOWN IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!” as two buzzers went off, as Ebonfang threw two fighters out, and began to fight with his full force on the sword and shield faunus. Nyx and the rune-user circled around each other, but Nyx was secretly channeling something, that would give her the upper hand. Once she was primed and ready, she turned into a massive, fiery beowolf and lunged at her. This was only a distraction, as the runes on her hand turned blue, and she began to shoot water at Nyx, but it did nothing but make a large cloud of steam. Nyx vanished from the wolf, like a phantom, grabbed her, and turned wisp with her in her grasp, and ran with her into the forest, where she would use her Grimm Presence.

 

The rune-user tried to break free, but as a wisp, she couldn’t, but was quickly and suddenly dropped. She was dropped in the middle of the forest, and heard wolf-like laughter from everywhere around her. The rune-user turned her hands to gold, and began to shoot beams of light everywhere, trying to find Nyx. She was paranoid, as the area around her began to be covered in a evil black mist. Nyx knew that her pure power, came from the fear of others, and the fear of Grimm, as the mist was closing in on her. Nyx said in a very sinister tone, “Lonely little ram...All by herself, with no one to hear your screams.” as she fired more bolts of energy. The bolts do nothing but sail around aimlessly.

 

Nyx kept going “Tip toe…..Tip toe...You’re running out of time…..Running out of space….Running out of courage.” as she saw multiple red eyes, and the outline of wolves. What she didn’t realize was that Nyx was draining her aura to near critical levels. Once it was low enough, Nyx came from behind, and all the rune-user saw, was a bright glint, before being hit in the back and sent flying out the arena. As the rune-user was flying, she was able to see that Nyx had even absorbed some of her aura, and grinned. Just as she hit the ground, Ebonfang flung the last opposing member of their team out, giving Team Ebon the win. Peter Port and Oobleck both screamed out “AND THE ROUND GOES TO TEAM EBON! THEY WILL MOVE ON TO THE 2 VERSUS 2 ROUND!” as the entire crowd applauded Nyx and Ebonfang.

 

As that went on, Nyx walked over to the rune-user and said “Terah….Is it really you?” as Nyx took her helmet off, and the rune-user suddenly latched onto Nyx, and hugged her tightly. Nyx burst out into tears, and hugged her back, as Terah’s team walked up to them, and the other faunus, Emily said “Terah, why are you hugging her?” as she replied “Emily...This is the friend I told you about, the one from long ago...Who I thought died.” as Emily went wide eyed. She walked up to Nyx and said “If you’re a friend of Terah. And a good one from what she has said about you back in the day, well...I can call you a friend too. I’m Emily, the second in command of STNE.” and offered her hand. Nyx gently grabbed her hand and shook it. She replied “Nyx Duskwind. A pleasure to meet you. Terah….What happened to everyone else?” as she grabbed Nyx and said “It’s going to be quite a conversation, and a personal one. Let’s do it in private.” as Ebonfang walked up to Nyx, and looked down at STNE. 

 

He snarls, as Nyx says “He said great round everyone. You did make him actually have to work and make sure he fought carefully. He respects your attempts, and respects you all as fighters.” as Ebonfang bows at them. They smile and all return the bow, as Terah and Nyx begin to walk off. As they were walking off, Ebonfang followed Nyx and Terah, but the real sight to behold, was that Cinder was watching Nyx be reunited with an old friend. Cinder knew she would want answers from Nyx, but decided to let the two be reunited, as Cinder notices how they interact with each other. Cinder notices that they don’t act like friends, they act like...Lovers, who haven’t seen each other in years. 

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the RWBY story! I hope you all enjoyed the read, and I’m trying to do my best with writing these stories, so you all can read them! If my posts on stories have gotten slower, I do apologize, something big happened recently and took a large toll on me. Anyways, enough sadness, let me show you the agenda! Agenda: Halo Story, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time! <3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone! We’re back in the land of Remnant! And we’re going to have quite a sexual chapter this time around! And it’s going to delve more backstory and reuniting and such! I know this story has had minor instances of sexual actions, and I** **_DAMN_ ** **well plan to keep that part of this story! Anyways everyone! Enough of my simple banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

Terah brought Nyx back to her hotel room that was paid by Mistral for participating in the tournament, while the rest of STNE went out to do their own thing. Terah gave Nyx something to drink, as they both took a seat. Terah said “Nyx...It is good to see you after so many years, and to answer your question about everyone else. You and I are the only ones left Nyx. Everyone else perished. Their deaths were swift at least as they didn’t suffer for long. But...I was told to give you this, in case I ever found you.” as Terah handed a black box over to Nyx. Nyx couldn’t believe what she just heard, but she did gently grab the box and look at it.

 

Nyx quickly opened the box and saw that it was a locket, with a picture of everyone as she was in tears. Terah even said “Cindus really did see something in you. Something that convinced the rest of us to let you in with open arms. And Nyx...I’m glad to have you back...My...My...My…” as Nyx wiped away her tears and said “Just say it Terah. Just say it. I’ve been waiting for you to say it, ever since we had to split.” as Terah smiled widely. Terah regained her composure and said “I’m glad to have you back, my love.” as Terah walked up to Nyx, gently grabbed her, pulled her in close, and gave Nyx a deep, heated, passionate, loving kiss on the lips, with tongue too.

 

Nyx smiled and pressed herself into the kiss as well, sliding her tongue in too, as their tongues are dancing, and Nyx is on her tiptoes to me less awkward, since Tera is 6’0, and Nyx is only 5’0. Terah giggled from how short Nyx is, but eventually pulled her up to eye level, as Nyx slowly wrapped her arms around Terah’s neck, and legs around Terah’s waist. Nyx was glad she was light, and Terah loved having Nyx like this, as Terah walks with Nyx to the bed, and sits down on it. Nyx is now in Terah’s lap, as Terah looks at Nyx and says “Nyx...My little wolf….I’ve missed you so much...I hope you missed your baby ram just as much.” as Terah gave Nyx a gently headbutt.

 

Nyx gave Terah a gentle bite and said “Of course, this little wolf has missed her baby ram just as much.” as they immediately went back to kissing each other, as well as stripping each other naked. They quickly closed their eyes as their tongues explored each other’s mouths after years of separation. They knew they were supposed take their time and go slow, but they both seem to think ‘to hell with that.’ and get more intimate. It eventually became Nyx fondling Terah’s firm breasts and Terah firmly groping Nyx’s rear. They were lovers united, and wanted to spend enough time together to never forget each other again.

 

As they were embracing each other, they were sitting in their respective underwear, as Nyx looked down and saw the thing that she missed the most. Nyx saw the hefty bulge within Terah’s panties, as Nyx said “Seems like your friend happy to see me as well.” as her tail flicks against Terah’s bulge. Terah makes a soft, cute sound from the flick, as she begins to take off her panties and reveal her shaft. It was eight inches soft, and four wide, as Nyx went down and gently rubbed Terah’s large shemale sack. Terah began to moan softly as her shaft missed the tender, yet delicate touch of Nyx, as it was growing erect. Nyx smiled as she reached up and gently kissed Terah’s neck, as that was making Terah get erect even more. Unaware to them, Ebonfang was seeing the entire thing through Nyx’s eyes and started to feel saddened and depressed.

 

Nyx sensed this and pulled away. She said “Mind getting yourself ready? I need to, handle something.” as Terah nodded and let Nyx go do what she needed. Once out of earshot, she closes her eyes, and reappears mentally in her mind, with Ebonfang, who is sulking and sad. She walks up to him and says “Ebonfang...I know you saw everything...I know you and I were close...This was before you and I met. You’re still my protector, my lover, everything. Terah is quite open about relationships. Terah will understand, please Ebonfang…” as Nyx places her hand on his back. “I don’t want to lose you...I’ve already lost my friends, and I can’t bare to lose another.” as she pressed her forehead against his back. He simply replied “I won’t leave. You understand me, but...I’m dampening our connection and taking time to myself, I’ll return when I feel like it.” as Nyx woke up in reality. 

 

She was slightly tearing up, but quickly wiped her tears away and regained her composure. She took a deep breath as she got back up and walked into the room, where she saw Terah teasingly stroking her erect, sixteen inch long shaft, and her fingers prodding her rear. Nyx knew how much Terah loved her rear being teased, as Nyx silently snuck up on the distracted Terah. She even heard Terah moan out her own name, as Terah even rolled onto her side, with her leg spread. Nyx knew this would be her time to strike, as she darted up to Terah and moved Terah on her stomach. Terah gasped, but immediately shivered and moaned out in pleasure from feeling Nyx’s hand gently stroking her off, and tender kisses being placed on her rear.

 

Terah moaned out loudly as she suddenly felt Nyx’s tongue slowly invade her rear, and tease her from there. Terah went limp in pleasure as she loved how Nyx’s tongue felt like magic inside of her. Nyx then moved her hands to tenderly rub and caress both of Terah’s rear cheeks, as Terah was just a trembling mess of pleasure. She genuinely missed the feeling of Nyx, as her shivers of pleasure showed Nyx how good she was doing. Nyx knew every spot to tease almost by heart, as Terah moaned out loudly and lustfully, and suddenly reached her orgasm. Her shaft shot ropes of hot, thick sperm all over Nyx’s naked chest and stomach, as Nyx giggled. Terah laid there, as Nyx got up, went over to the bathroom, and quickly cleaned her mouth, took some mints and mouthwash, then returned, to see Terah on her back, and shaft completely erect. 

 

Terah said “G-Glad you still remember to always clean your mouth after giving me that Nyxie. Always glad.” as Nyx groaned at hearing Nyxie. Terah said, with her legs spread and shaft in the air “Come on my sweet little wolf...Come take your place on your favorite seat.” as Nyx smiled and walked over to Terah. Nyx still had the stain on her chest from the teasing, as she climbed up and gently rubbed Terah’s tip against her own slit. They both moaned out softly as Nyx slowly slid down all of Terah’s length, making their lustful cries even louder. Terah gently gripped Nyx’s thighs, and slowly began to thrust upwards, while Nyx gently bounces on Terah’s shaft. They both moan out loudly and lustfully, as they both missed how each other felt, while Nyx looks down at Terah lovingly. Terah returns the loving gaze, as she leans up to deeply kiss Nyx on the lips, as Nyx returns the simple gesture.

 

They both move their hands, so that they are holding each other’s hand, as they both provide equal pleasure to each other. They’re both blushing at each other, as they keep their lips locked, and keep the passionate love-making between them. Terah slowly pulls off the kiss, and looks at Nyx, as she says “My little Nyxie, you’re still on that pill right? The one that makes you infertile for as long as you take it?” as Nyx nods, and Terah gets the biggest grin on her face. Terah slowly rolled over, now being on top, with Nyx beneath her. Terah began to deepen her thrusts, as Nyx moaned out in pure pleasure from it all. 

 

Terah knew how much Nyx loved being on top, but also knew how much she loved being on bottom even more. Terah began to gently grope and pinch Nyx’s nipples, making them nice and perky. Nyx was making cute sounds from the thrusting and pinching against her body, as she was in pure bliss, and knew she was on the verge of reaching her next orgasm. Terah was also getting close to her orgasm, and knew she usually didn’t last that long, but wanted to do so, to prove that she still loved Nyx. Eventually, Nyx caved into pleasure and moaned out Terah’s name in pure pleasure. That even made Terah tremble in pleasure, as Nyx’s slit squirted her juices all over Terah’s shaft.

 

Terah giggled, as she decided to give Nyx a few more thrusts, to make sure she gets her own fill of pleasure. Terah felt herself throbbing hard within Nyx, as she grunted out in pleasure and leaned down to kiss Nyx deeply. Nyx returned the deep kiss as Terah closed her eyes in pleasure and finally was at her peak. She moaned out lustfully into the kiss as Nyx suddenly felt it; Terah’s climax, and it was big. Terah was shooting rope after rope of hot, thick sperm deep into Nyx’s womanhood, so much that it was even going against her cervix! They both cried out in pure pleasure from it all, as Nyx realized that Terah went possibly years without having a pure, proper relief. There was so much in fact, that Nyx was starting to bulge out from it all, and appeared to be at eight months pregnant. 

 

Once Terah finished her long, hour long climax, she rolled onto her back and pulled Nyx, with a stunning bulge, close to her. She deeply kissed Nyx and held her close, as she said “I’ve missed my love...Ever since.” as she let out a cute little yawn. Nyx let her own little yawn and replied “I’ve missed my love too.” as she got cozy with Terah. They both held each other close and slowly fell into a deep sleep, with both of them having smiles on their faces. 

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter for Wanderer of Remnant! I’m giving a fair warning in advance. There will be** **_3_ ** **more chapters, before we move onto the next volume of RWBY, where something massive will happen, aka, a new arc. Anyways, let’s get to the agenda. Agenda: WoW Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright everyone! Here we go again! We’re back in the land of Remnant and we’re still in the Vytal Tournament, with now 2 more chapters until the new arc and new volume addition! Anyways, this chapter will be the 2v2 round of the tournament, and some plotting for more to come! Anyways, I’ve talked long enough and it’s now time to start with the story!**

 

Nyx wakes up the next morning, yawning cutely, as she feels Terah’s arms around her, as she smiles and looks at Terah. Nyx then looks down at her nice little bulge, that is a little bit bigger from Terah’s night grinding. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:32 am, and knew she had to get ready for her fight at 9:45 pm. Nyx tried to get up and off of Terah, but Terah’s rock grip kept her against Terah. She knew that there would be one way to wake up Terah was this. She gently turned herself around, so she was facing Terah, and deeply kissed Terah. She gently slid her tongue into Terah’s mouth, and immediately followed, by Terah waking up and deeply returning the kiss, and grinding against Nyx. Terah said “You know you love my wake up call.” after pulling off the kiss, and keeping her hands around Nyx. Nyx replied “I more than love it Terah, but...I kinda need to get ready, and we both smell like sex.” as Terah nodded, and let go of Nyx.

 

Nyx then got up and began to stretch, as Terah grinned and firmly spanked Nyx on the rear. Nyx perked up and moaned from the spank, as Terah said “You know I’m joining you in that shower.” as Nyx replied “And I know you’re going to have sex with me in the shower too.” as they both get up and head to the shower. Nyx walked in first, and turned it on, as the water was perfect and steamy. Terah walked in after Nyx, and began to tenderly rub up and down Nyx’s naked body, while also grinding her sensitive shaft against Nyx’s cute little rear. Nyx said “Just soap your shaft up and thrust inside of me.” as Terah did exactly that. Terah got her member all soaped up and ready, and then firmly thrusted inside of Nyx’s rear. Nyx gasped cutely from the thrust, as Terah begins to deeply and tenderly thrust into Nyx, while also cleaning her up with soaps and shampoo.

 

Nyx moaned softly from all of it, as she grabbed some soap and shampoo and begins to clean and scrub and wash all of Terah. They both moan and giggle, as they pleasure and clean each other, and make sure they get all nice and clean. Terah leans close and keeps thrusting, and even humping against Nyx, and says softly “Even though we’re enemies on the battlefield, in this tournament...Fight with your heart Nyx, win every round, and come back here for a proper reward and time to bond.” as Terah kissed Nyx deeply, and still continued to thrust into Nyx’s rear, gyrating her hips and getting as much of Nyx’s rear clean through the soap. The cleaning quickly became more pleasure, as they both finally reached an orgasm, after being sensitive. Nyx’s juices sprayed all over her legs, and Terah flooded Nyx’s rear with her load, giving Nyx a bulge again.

 

They both look at each other and giggle cutely, as Terah pulls out of Nyx’s rear, and spreads her cheeks, so her load comes out quickly. They both then give each other another cute groping and giggling, as they clean up again. After that, they got out of the shower, reinvigorated and cleaned. Nyx began to dress up, getting her bra and panties on, while Terah got her boxer briefs on and tight fitting shirt. Then they both armored up, as Nyx looked at her helmet, and sighed softly. Terah walked up from behind Nyx and said “The helmet does look good on you love. And here’s to you winning your 2v2 round.” as Terah deeply and lovingly and passionately kissed Nyx, and embraced her, like a lover. Nyx smiled and happily returned the deep, loving, passionate kiss, and replied, once pulling off “I will win. I’ll make sure to fight with my heart, and...If I have to...Use my real aura.” as Terah grinned evilly. Terah said “Ah yes, your special aura. What does it do again? Refresh me on it.” as Nyx smiles.

 

She replies “My aura is special. While it’s supposed to determine how much damage I can take, I don’t have one. Instead...I can delay damage, thanks to my semblance, but my aura, can absorb other aura, to weaken them. I call it my False Hope. And it works unbelievably well. And yes, it is controlled.” as Terah smirked. She replied “There’s the evilness in my little wolf.” as they both hugged tightly, and made sinister giggles. They both quickly left the hotel room that they were in, and began to make their the arena again. As they were walking, Terah put her hand on Nyx’s rear, and nuzzled her affectionately, showing others that they were in love. Nyx smiled and said “God damn Terah, with how affectionate you are, I’m surprised you haven’t proposed to me yet. We’ve been together for years, and we only had the hiccup on when I went missing.” as Terah was about to say something, and went completely red faced. Nyx noticed this and said “Terah, is something wrong?” as Terah looked down, and blushed even more.

 

Terah said “N-N-Nyxie...My lovely, attractive, beautiful faunus...When you vanished, and granted we were young, but we were genuine lovers...I scraped enough money to get this, but now, with myself earning more money...I got you this.” as Terah pulls out a small black box and hands it over to Nyx. She takes the box, and opens it, only to see a beautiful onyx ring, with the metal socket holding the onyx gemstone was a wolf and ram. Nyx was shocked by how beautiful the ring was, as she looked at Terah, who was on her knees, and said “Nyxie, my little wolf, please make me the happiest faunus on the planet, and be my wife, and kick as much ass as possible in the tournament!” as Nyx was in happy tears. Nyx put the ring on her finger, and held Terah’s hand and said “I’ll fight with with as much heart and strength as I can muster. Just cheer me on love.” as they both made it back to the arena.

 

Nyx kissed Terah as she went her separate way to go to her arena, as Terah went to the stands, where she took a seat, near her team. They all happily greeted Terah, and to her surprise, Team RWBY was right next to them. And on the other side of the arena, was Cinder watching the fight. Cinder had her two workers out doing their own thing, as their 2v2 round was scheduled for later. Cinder put her finger to her earpiece to contact Nyx, only to find out that she wasn’t receiving anything at all from Nyx. That gave her some concern, as Cinder only knew that Nyx went back and away with Terah, but once she heard that the fight would commence shortly, she knew she would see Nyx.

 

Peter Port said “Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Here we are with the second installment of the Vytal Festival Tournament! Today’s match is involving Nyx and her guardian Ebonfang, as well as the twin sisters from Vacuo! Ladies! Come to the arena! The setting will be chosen as you walk out.” as the sisters, both of which are cat faunus, walk out. One is wielding a staff while wearing a thick desert garb, while the other is using two wrist mounted crossbows, and wearing lightweight garb. Nyx, walks out, in her armor, and wielding her axe on her left shoulder. Peter Port sees Nyx, but not Ebonfang, as he says over the intercom, “Miss Nyx, where is Ebonfang?” as she yelled out “Resting, I wish to fight on my own.” as Peter Port replied “Feeling confident? Fair enough.” as the spinners for the environment and Nyx looks at it. It lands on Desert and Ocean, so the environment turns into an oasis of sorts, the perfect environment for these two. The two both cheered as they both run into the arena and get situated as Nyx knows she is going to be at a massive disadvantage. If only Ebonfang was here, she would stand better ground against them, but she can’t rely on him all the time.

 

Nyx grabbed her axe firmly, and took a few deep breaths. She immediately ran into the arena and took her stance, as she decided to fight at one hundred percent of her power. She took her helmet off, revealing her face, with soulless black eyes. She said “I wish you two luck. You’ll need it.” as Nyx put her helmet back on, and ignited with black fire. Terah yelled out “GET THEM NYX! WIN THIS FOR US!” as Ruby looked at Terah, and noticed the ring on Terah’s finger. Ruby said “Terah, is it? When did you get that ring?” as Terah replied “Oh, Nyx and I just got engaged.” as all of Team RWBY and even her team squealed in joy and excitement and distracted Terah. While they were squealing, the didn’t hear Peter Port yell “MATCH BEGIN!” to start the fight. She pushed them back and said “Calm down, calm down, we’re worrying about it later, for now, let’s watch the fight. Nyxie is at disadvantage and we need to see her fight.” as they all nod and focus on the fight. They’re shocked when they see that Nyx is an arm lock and being assaulted with bolts of crystalline earth. They watched in shock, as Nyx’s armor was being blown off with each successive bolt and it went to the point where her blood was spraying over the arena.

 

Nyx immediately erupted in the most devastating torrent of fire, knocking both of the Vacuo students back and away, as her black fire was stained with her blood. She said “You broke past my semblance and managed to hurt me...I’m impressed...Very impressed...Too bad it’ll be your mistake and downfall. It will be your….False Hope.” as Terah grinned in the crowd. Nyx erupted in the biggest torrent of fire ever, making the water in the oasis become steam and make it hard for everyone to see Nyx. The two faunus stick to each other, as they have their backs against each other. Nyx says “Wrong move.” as she slams down two massive flaming wolf claws slam down on them, and tear through their aura and leech onto it. They both get blown back, as they are branded with a sickly black claw mark, with Nyx in her enraged state. Everyone sees the black wolf fur coating her arms and her black grimm mask appearing over her face. Nyx is in her true form.

 

She says “You kittens won’t last long in my presence. My tainted claws already drain your aura as I talk.” as she darts right at the crossbow user, “And you annoyed me.” as Nyx gives her a flaming clawed uppercut, and propels the crossbow user up into the air, and then an explosion of fire from the brand shoots her out of the arena. The one with a staff tries to run, but tendrils of fire pulled the faunus back. “What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY. SPEAK LITTLE CAT. SPEAK.” as the faunus was screaming in pure fear, as her aura was being drained  _ AND  _ consumed by Nyx. The screen showing the amount of Aura the fighters had showed that the faunus Nyx was fighting was at critical levels. And just then, Nyx flung the faunus out of the arena and let out a bone chilling howl. Peter Port, in a state of disbelief said “A-And the victor is Nyx! She’ll be moving on to the 1v1 round! Let’s get the arena cleaned up for the next fight!” as Nyx grabbed her axe and left the arena with no word. 

 

As Nyx was walking back to her room before the fighting, she made it inside, only to be greeted by Cinder, who immediately spotted the ring on Nyx’s finger. She said “Quite the fight you have. Almost like you and Terah are more than friends. She would be quite the worthy ally. Oh I wonder how I’d recruit her.” as Nyx’s eyes turned black with red slits, her Grimm mask back on, and most of her body covered in thick black fur, as well as emitting intense black flames. Nyx said “You. Won’t. Touch. Terah. She. Is. Off. Limits. If you touch her, I will rain more hell than you can imagine.” as Nyx punches the metal wall next to Cinder, and completely melts it down to a liquid. She continues on “I will make your life a true living hell. If you lay a finger on Terah. She just wants to live to see a happy life. I want to be there with her. That is why I take these damn jobs, to get paid and get closer to that happy life. You already have me. And I’m fighting at one hundred percent now. I’m risking my very sanity and being by doing that. I’m more Grimm than human, and by fighting at my pure strength, I’m succumbing to the Grimm.” as Cinder looked at Nyx, who was still visibly angry.

 

Cinder simply replied, with a soft kiss on Nyx’s lips, which was enough for Nyx to calm down and return to her faunus state. She then said “I won’t recruit her if she means that much to you. I just wanted to say that our plan is going into effect soon. And Beacon will soon be no more. We will attack after your 1v1 round. Best of luck to you Nyx.” as Cinder walks off, and gives Nyx a firm hard spank, then says “I don’t appreciate being threatened too.” as Nyx nodded and decided to head back to the stands.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the RWBY story! Sorry for taking so long with getting this chapter out, college life. And if any artists are out there who thoroughly love this story, do feel free to draw Nyx and Terah and Ebonfang! I can supply you with more character details if needed! Anyways! Agenda: World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	12. The Final Tournament

**Alright everyone! Who’s ready for some more RWBY? I know I am! We last left off with good ol’ Nyx being very, to the point, with Cinder about recruiting her lover to join her cause. And it didn’t go well! But nonetheless! Here we are! The last chapter and then a new arc begins! And during this...Something is going to happen to Nyx that triggers something catastrophic? What will it be? Find out in the story!**

 

With it being the finals for her, Nyx sits in the arena, sharpening her axe, as she feels her mind weakening and getting too engulfed by the Grimm presence inside of her. Still in control at least, she stops, as she sits down to meditate and clear her mind of any Grimm presence. She knows that she has to fight with all her might, and risk losing her sanity for victory. She knows she has to do it so Cinder’s plan can go into full affect. She can sense Ebonfang cheering her on, as she opens her eyes, to the soulless black pits, and sees black fire gently coated her skin, leaving an intricate, tattoo-like pattern over all of her visible skin. She knows it is time, and grabs her weapons and her mask, and prepares for a slaughter. 

 

Nyx begins walking into the arena, where it’s just an arena, no environment, no nothing, as she doesn’t even hear the roar of the crowd. Peter Port said “AND HERE WE HAVE NYX! OF TEAM EBON! GOING AGAINST ATLAS’ VERY OWN FIGHTER, CODE NAMED NAT!” as Nyx looked forward and saw the petite human woman, wearing a lot of mechanized armor, and what looked like wings on her back. Nyx looked at her and thought nothing of it until she heard the sound of the battle starting, and Nat extended her wings and flew at high speeds, and had stun batons at her disposal. Nyx wasn’t even aware of it, until she was engulfed in a tornado and hit from every side with stun batons, making her fall to her knees.

 

Nat says “What’s the matter? Can’t hit a fast target?” as Nyx slams her fist onto the ground and grabs her axe and swings it wide, only for Nat to easily dodge the attack. “What’s the matter Wolf? I thought you were going to be a real fight!” as Nat was antagonizing Nyx, and Terah saw this and gasped. Terah knew that something bad was brewing, as she saw Nyx’s evil Grimm energy flowing in her veins. Soon, Nyx was fed up with all the shocks, as she surged with potent flame and erupted, spewing fire everywhere and forcing Nat to back away. Nyx was screaming in pure rage, pure wrath, pure agony, as she was embracing the Grimm inside of her, as the mask was solely black, as there was just pits for her eyes. 

 

Nat saw this, as Nyx locked eyes onto Nat, and in a flash, Nyx was right behind Nat and slammed her axe right into Nat’s back, and propelled her into the ground. Nat quickly tumbled and recovered, but Nyx appeared at her side and gave Nat a firm kick to the side, and launched a massive torrent of fire. Nat barely dodged the fire, as she put her stun batons together, and made a bo staff, with cattle prods at the end. Nat then flew at Nyx and began to hit her firmly with every end of her electric staff, but Nyx was shrugging off each and every blow. She took her axe, and dug it right into Nat’s side, and seared the wound, with the axe inside of it. Nat gasped in pain as she felt the warm blood drip down her side briefly and then get burned, as she looked into the soulless eyes of Nyx.

 

Nyx simply looked back into Nat’s eyes and readied her gauntlet. Nat was shaking her head furiously, not wanting to lose, as Nyx made her gauntlet surge with fire and punched Nat with everything she has, leaving a fiery scar on her face, and propelling far out of the arena and embedding Nat into a wall, nearly killing her, as she consumed all of Nat’s aura. Before Peter Port could announce the victory, Nyx arches her back and lets out the loudest, longest, bone-chilling howl she has ever let out, letting a severe sense of dread overcome the entire arena and the entire crowd...Just as Grimm started attacking, and Cinder’s plan was coming into action.

 

Everyone quickly ran screaming, scrambling to get their weapons, as Terah saw Nyx was too far gone to even try and salvage to rescue, but knew that Nyx could handle herself, as she took STNE to gather their weapons as everyone went on the offensive. Ebonfang, who ran straight to Nyx, in his armor, stood to defend her, as they were both surrounded by Griffons and Death Stalkers. Ebonfang said “Nyx...You need to come to your senses. We can fight all of these together, but you need to be yourself.” as Nyx surged with more Grimm energy and turned her axe into claws, and lunged at the Death Stalker, pried the armored plate off its head, and tore its head clean off, as she leapt from the Death Stalker to a Griffon, and then  **_BIT_ ** the left wing completely off. Ebonfang saw this, as he joined Nyx in the slaughter, as both feral wolves cleaved into each Grimm, unaware that Cinder was watching from a camera.

 

As the battle progresses, with everyone being reunited with their teams, Team RWBY spots Nyx cleaving through hordes of Beowolves, with Ebonfang on roof tops throwing rubble at a large Nevermore, and just pissing it off. Seeing them all split to go and aid others, Nyx sees the Nevermore plunge down at Ebonfang, as Nyx won’t let it happen. She digs her claws into the side of the arena, as she turns wisp and flies at the Nevermore, and once close, she turns back to normal and digs her claws into the neck of the Nevermore and rips the throat out by force, before plummeting to the ground. Nyx gets up, in a crater, as the Nevermore came crashing down in front of her.

 

Nyx let another bone-chilling howl into the air, as she growls and pants heavily...Only to be impaled by a Death Stalker stinger going right through her chest. Nyx goes wide eyed, as the sound of her being impaled made the entire place go silent. The Death Stalker simply flung Nyx into a wall, and just like that, a large burst of light was seen atop Beacon, and Ebonfang saw Nyx, as he grabbed her and ran as far and as fast as he could with Nyx. Ebonfang saw the light white behind him, and kept running, as fast he could, as Nyx was weak and coughing up blood. Ebonfang eventually lost his footing and tumbling down a hillside and completed evaded the large burst of light that seemed to freeze all Grimm.

 

Ebonfang eventually made his way into a cave, still holding Nyx as he gently lays her on her back and looks at the deep wound, and sees her punctured heart. He says “NYX! PLEASE! DO NOT FALL! STAY WITH ME!” as Nyx had a weak smile, and took her helmet and mask off. She looked at him with sunken eyes and said “I’m not gonna make it Ebonfang…” as her breathing starts shallowing out. Ebonfang starts panicking, as he looks for anything he can do to try and save Nyx. She says “E-Ebonfang...F-Find Terah...T-Tell her...I’m sorry...For not being able to uphold my promise.” as Nyx breathes her last breath, and falls lifeless, as Ebonfang went wide eyed in fear, shock, anger, everything. 

 

Ebonfang ran to the cave wall and slammed his fists into the wall in pure frustration, cracking and breaking it, as he howled in pure agony, failing his job as Nyx’s protector, but saw something glowing from Nyx, a pure black shard, floating aimlessly above Nyx. Ebonfang watched it, as the shard seemed to idly bounce around Nyx’s body, as Ebonfang watched the shard and realized it was Nyx’s wisp. He watched it keenly as the movements spelled something out. He said to himself “Grimm Aura still beating. Need another life force. Please...If you care for me...You’ll save me.” as Ebonfang, without hesitation, grabbed the shard, and felt his entire essence and being torn asunder as he was sacrificing his Life to give Life back to Nyx.

 

Their bodies were engulfed in fire, as Ebonfang was trying to pat out the fire, but saw Nyx’s body lifting up, and float closer to him, as he was being pushed to her. He heard Nyx’s voice, and started understanding what was going on, as he didn’t feel any pain, but feels something unexplainable. But soon, that was all faded away, like a rock to glass, as Nyx fell to the ground, changed entirely, as she panted and growled angrily. Grabbing her chest, Nyx slowly stumbles out of the cave, as she was completely and utterly a monster.

 

Walking past a reflection in the water, Nyx didn’t notice what she looked like. She was easily eight feet in length, as her waist down was a moving shadow of black fire and fur, her arms were clawed and covered in fur, her upper body was hunched over, with Nyx still wearing her armor, but a hole where the puncture wound was. But the worst part was her face. Her mouth was entirely a beowolf maw, her eyes were normal, but bloodshot and black, as she looked like a ghost beowolf, and climbed up into the tree line, and jumped from tree to tree, heading to Mistral, and leaving her broken weapons and scroll behind, as a piece of history that’ll be forgotten.

 

She keeps walking, holding her side, and saying “Need...Aura...Need Sustitance...Need to replenish...What was lost.” as her voice was cold, dead, and horrifying, as she licked her lips, with something black and sickly leaking onto the ground. She immediately saw another Faunus, on a trail, humming to himself, and guiding a horse with a wagon, and trying to get to a nearby town, as a new sensation came over Nyx. She didn’t see a Faunus, she didn’t even see anyone there. All she saw, was the Aura from the Faunus and growled, as she let loose an evil mist of dread, that engulfed the poor, poor faunus. The faunus looked around in fear, as he couldn’t see his horse or his cart anymore.

 

In fact, the only thing the little Faunus saw was two eyes staring right at him. Feeling only fear and pain, the Faunus begins running, right into the forest, but every time he looks back, Nyx is just staring at him...Giving him a head start. The Faunus knew he was only going to have to run and run, but soon, Nyx felt like it was time to hunt. Leaping from tree to tree without a sound, Nyx followed the scent of her prey, the scent of fear. She knew she could catch up with the little Faunus, and in only moments, she was right above him. The Faunus looked up, right back into Nyx’s eyes and kept running, but Nyx finally had enough and knew it was time to strike.

 

She pounced down on the poor Faunus and with a flaming black claw, flayed the left leg off the faunus, burned it to a crisp, and caught the leg and began eating it, bone and all, in one action. The Faunus cried out in utter agony, as he fell to the ground, and began to drag himself as fast and as away as possible, unaware to him that the wound was instantly cauterized from the slash. The Faunus crawled away as fast as possible, trying to evade Nyx as she continued eating the leg until there was nothing left, not even bone. Nyx then set her gaze back onto the Faunus and with one swift slash, she took the other leg and began consuming it, as adrenaline and fear was the only thing getting the poor faunus going.

 

The Faunus eventually made it behind a tree and panted heavily, grabbing the stumps that were once his legs, and seeing the cauterized wounds as he turned his head to look behind him, and expected the monster. He saw nothing, but the moment he turned around, Nyx was right there, staring dead into his eyes. The Faunus screamed in pure fear, as his cries echoed throughout the entire forest. Nyx kept watching, as the sounds of fear were music to her ears, but in that moment, Nyx latched onto his neck and snapped it, as the sound of his neck breaking echoed throughout the now quiet forest.

 

Nyx dropped the corpse of the Faunus and began to tear her serrated teeth into it, as her teeth resemble Beowolf teeth, compared to her usual teeth. She made sure to consume the body entirely, as she was consuming the aura with it, as she left nothing behind, not even a corpse, just blood and her sickly black liquid. Once the last bit of the Faunus was consumed by Nyx, she barely had a glow to herself, showing she needed more Aura, and more to consume, as she was no longer Faunus nor human, she was a mere monster, bent of consuming everything.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of this arc! And thus, the end of the volume! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and were shocked/had an emotional trigger of sorts from seeing Nyx change and get “killed”! Anyways, there is only one last post to this agenda, and then it's on to a restart! But first, I will inform that some time during the final post, and now, there will be 2 chapters to Dark and Twisted Desires! Agenda: Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	13. The Tough Call

**Here we are again people! Since we had the Dark and Twisted Desires double post, we’re heading back into the agenda post style! Since we’re going backward now, void of Heroes of the Armor, which will be at the end, here we are back into RWBY! We are going to have quite the chapter! What will happen? Find out in the chapter! Oh, FYI, apologies in advance if I get areas/location mixed up, been a fair chunk of time since volume 4 if I recall correctly. Warning, it’ll get violent really quick >:P**

 

Following the path of destruction and death, Terah and Emily are stalking their greatest prize...They’re stalking Nyx. The tan skinned feline faunus, Emily was in the treelines, looking at the claw marks left from Nyx. She said “Terah, these are Nyx’s.” as the dark skinned ram faunus climbs up the tree. Terah runs her fingers through the claw marks and nods. “Yep. These are Nyxie’s. But...They look different.” as Emily notices that there is something glistening nearby. Emily heads down to the nearby cave, and looks inside, and spots Nyx’s scroll. Terah hops down and notices it too, as the battery on it is completely dead. Emily grabs her charger and plugs it into Nyx’s scroll and Terah says “Is that Nyx’s?” as Emily nods.

 

Once the scroll has enough charge, they see that Nyx had died, and Ebonfang had sacrificed himself to make the abomination that is now Nyx. Terah stumbled back, still holding the ring, as she saw Nyx’s ring on the ground too. Terah said “T-That’s not my Nyxie...T-That’s not her...THAT’S NOT MY WIFE.” Terah says with an outburst, as the cave itself is shaking violently due to her semblance. Emily didn’t react as she looks at the scroll and shakes her head. She replies “It is Nyx. The facial structure, the tone of voice, everything...It’s Nyx. She seemed to be consumed by the Grimm that is her...If we want our wife back, since you agreed that I could marry her too. We need to find her and recover her. And we probably need to find any and all texts on Grimm history to see if we can find anything.” as Terah refuses to believe it, but nods.

 

Terah replies “I doubt the old texts will exist on our scrolls, so we’ll have to actually go into libraries to find the answer. But, should we hunt her and try to help her? Try to get her to return to her senses?” as Emily nods. She then says “Terah. You care deeply for her. You want to give her the child and family. You want to have her live safely with you. If you care that much for her, then by god we’re gonna fucking save that hot piece of ass.” as Terah wiped a tear away and smiled. Terah then replied “Let’s go save our hot piece of ass then Em.” as they both smiled and left the cave. They looked for tracks from Nyx, and saw nothing, but what they did find, was tracks from a cart and horse and footsteps.

 

Following after the footsteps, they see that there is a faint blood splatter, and then frantic crawling. They follow the crawling to where they see another faint blood splatter, and even more frantic crawling. They follow the crawling to a tree, but once there, they see the crawling go behind a tree, where the burnt outline of a small being was. Emily looked entirely unphased as she looked at the outline and saw the claw marks. Terah said “Looks like she killed the person, but there’s no body...Weird…” as Emily replied “It’s because she consumed the body entirely. Recall what she said about needing Aura. I think the Grimm in her and the Faunus that is her is in a paradoxical agreement. Her body is non-existent and by consuming Aura, she is trying to repair her broken body. But I can’t be certain.” as Terah shivers in fear.

 

Emily looks up to the trees again and sees the frantic clawing and scratch marks. “Looks like Nyx is heading east...Towards Mistral. Knowing her, and her wisp form, from your tales...She’ll easily make it over to Mistral in less than a day. Lucky for you, I happen to know a pilot with the fastest airship in all of Remnant.” as Terah nodded. She said “Wait, aren’t Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Jaune heading that way? And last I heard from them, they already crossed the sea to land in that area.” as Emily went pale. She said “If Nyx needs Aura to feed...Oh god...She’ll easily kill them.” as Emily makes a call.

 

Over in the continent of Mistral, already on their way to get into Haven Academy, Team RNJR was following the trail, as Nyx was hot on their trail, from feeling their highly potent combined aura. She knew it would be enough to truly enough to feel like herself again, she thought. Seeing a Nevermore flying by, and letting her animalistic urges kick in, she leaps from out of sight and into the air, as she grapples the Nevermore, with RNJR watching the Nevermore get pulled out of the sky and then fall down into the ground. Seeing exactly where the Nevermore had fallen, they run to the impact, where they see a ghost, an apparition, a monster, tearing teeth and claw into the Nevermore. Jaune saw this and nearly fainted, as Nyx looked towards them, and growls angrily.

 

Team RNJR takes a defensive stance as latches onto the ground, and crawls towards them, like a predator stalking its prey. Nyx slowly circled around them, as she was growling softly, but RNJR was paralyzed with fear, never seeing a Grimm like this before. Ruby says “W-What is that?” as everyone didn’t know what to respond with. Jaune simply said “I... I don’t know...It’s terrifying...I feel it licking at my fear...What do we do? C-Can we even fight it? It looks like it's half ghost and half Beowolf. W-We could possibly tame and subdue it. It’s four on one...And we can take it.” as they all unsheathed their weapons and took a more offensive posture. Nyx had a wolfish smile as she tore through the ground and rapid speeds and pounced Jaune right onto his back.

 

She opened her maw, letting the sickly black liquid drool onto Jaune’s face, and only making him scream like a little girl beneath Nyx. Nora came running up with her hammer, and firmly smacked Nyx, but instead of launching her off of Jaune, she was hit and started floating, and let out the most bone-chilling, dreadful, and sorrowful howls and made everyone go pale in fear. Nyx growled, as she let herself go back onto the ground, as she was snarling. Soon, everyone regained their senses, as they stood close to each other, and looked at Nyx. They all looked at each other, as Nora and Ruby looked at each other and nodded. Ruby shot Nora with a lightning round and supercharged her. Nora had a crazy look in her eyes and charged right at Nyx, and gave her an electric uppercut with her hammer. 

 

Nyx went sailing into the air, twitching from the shocks as she regained composure and floated aimlessly, as she snarled angrily and looked unharmed. Nora looked at this and said “How is that thing fine! That was a supercharged hit!” as Nyx opened her maw and breathed a violent torrent of black fire, forcing all of them to dodge out of the way. Ruby and Ren took matters into their hands, as they began to fire their bullets at Nyx. As soon as the bullets hit, they staggered Nyx out of the air, and made her hit a tree, then the ground. Nora switched her hammer to a grenade launcher and hit Nyx straight in the chest and sent her flying back. Jaune slowly got up and looked at the rubble and saw nothing.

 

Nyx suddenly erupted from the rubble with a guttural, aggressive, angry howl, as she was surging with potent Grimm darkness, and looked like all her fur and hair was standing on edge. She slammed her fists against the trees, the ground, the rocks, everything, having a serious tantrum. RNJR took a defensive position, as Nyx snarled and growled like a rabid beast and surged with an outline of a massive beowolf. It was at that moment she then charged, full force, at them. Feeling completely paralyzed by the fear and dread Nyx is emitting, she claws her way through the ground, as none of them can move at the sight of it. Fearing it was the end, they didn’t hear the sound of an airship come by, and begin shooting stun rounds at Nyx, forcing her to back off and retreat into the forest but remain nearby.

 

Inside the gunship, being a very busty blonde woman with short hair said “Alright Em and Terah, that’s her down there, I can keep my stun rounds on her for as long as possible. Em, with the data you gave me, that armor you two are wearing should be enough to withstand claw and heat up to 10,000 degrees.” as Emily and Terah nod. Emily says “Thank you Jackie, stay in the area if you can.” as Terah and Emily jump out of the airship and land before Nyx and RNJR. Both of them completely armored, with stun rounds in guns look at Nyx. Terah says “Emily, activate your semblance.” as Terah throws the gun away summons a large earthen fist to grab and hold Nyx. Emily smiles as she gains a fractal like appearance for a moment, and summons another earthen fist to hold Nyx.

 

RNJR could only watch as Emily and Terah both hold Nyx with earthen hands. Nyx was howling and screeching out in anger, as Terah took her helmet off and said “NYXIE! IT’S ME! IT’S YOUR WIFE! IT’S TERAH! LISTEN TO ME! GET PAST THIS HAZE! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT MY LOVE BACK!” as Nyx looked at Terah and stopped her tantrum. In fact, Nyx felt her anger subsidize. Nyx managed to speak, in a heavily distorted and cryptic voice, “T-T-T-Ter---Terah?” as Terah teared up a little. “Yes my little wolf! Yes! It’s me! It’s your baby ram! Please! We’re trying to help you!” as Terah walked up to Nyx and pulled the earthen fist away, as did Emily.

 

Nyx fell to the ground, as she pounced Terah, but not in a threatening or aggressive manner, but an affectionate one. Terah smiled, and let out tears of joy, as she nuzzled Nyx back and kissed the mask of her wife. Both of them pulled back, as Terah got up and looked at Nyx. She said “It’s good to see you again baby wolf.” as Nyx smiles, even if it is the definition of creepy. With everyone still feeling on edge, now knowing its Nyx. Terah pulls everyone in and begins to discuss the matter at hand. Knowing it’s going to take a while, Terah sets up camp and has everyone help except for Nyx, who goes on scouting duty. But unknown to Nyx, a certain Grimm Seer has taken an interest in Nyx, and reporting the findings to Salem herself.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of the RWBY story! I hope you all enjoyed what had happened during all of it! Chapters will be a bit slow from here on out due to the effect of Volume 4 being a minor filler chapter. But as per usual, ~4 posts per volume! So this is post 2 of 4! Things will start kicking off soon though! Anyways! Agenda: Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, WoW Story, Love in Kalos, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	14. A Plan Set In Stone

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the world of Remnant and delving back into RWBY! When we last left off, everyone was reunited and that means everyone is going to be moving on again! Now, since the premise of this isn’t about RNJR and more about Nyx, Terah, Emily and Jackie, but there will still be some prominent aspect of RNJR here. But! I will say this! This is the last official chapter involving RNJR for the given volume part. So let’s get on with the story at hand!**

 

With the camp set up, and Nyx perched over a branch looking down at all of them, and Terah getting everyone together, she speaks up. “Alright. RNJR, right now, it’s just Jackie, myself, Emily, and Nyx. But. I need your aid. I need you four to keep Nyx under your supervision. Jackie, Emily, and myself are heading up to Atlas, there is something in a mountain range, something like an ancient library of Grimm history. We need to find it and study the texts to see if we can turn Nyxie back to normal. But we cannot risk taking Nyx with us into Atlas range in her current form, so can we trust you, RNJR, to watch Nyxie?” as Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Ruby all look between each other.

 

Quickly, RNJR all pulled back to privately discuss the matter, while Terah, Emily, and Jackie all looked up at Nyx, who was sleeping peacefully on her branch. Jackie said “So Em, my favorite little feline...That’s Nyx eh? She doesn’t match the pictures.” as Emily rolls her eyes. Emily replies “I know you’re joking Jackie, but yeah, you said you had coordinates on something in the mountains there?” as Jackie nods. “My skill as a former search and rescue pilot in the Atlas mountain range. I know all the mountains inside and out. There are seven spots. We’ll go in order.” Jackie says confidently. With everyone conversing between, Nyx gently tosses and rolls in her sleep, starting to have a night terror.

 

In her dream, Nyx was standing in an open wasteland. She looked down at her hands, she was normal again, and begin to feel herself, she was entirely normal and was crying tears of joy. “Enjoying your form again little wolf?” a voice says, but Nyx shivers in fear and turns around. Nyx is staring right at Salem herself, who is towering over her. Nyx takes a few steps back and whimpers a little. “Calm yourself little wolf. I mean no harm.” Salem says, and sits down on a throne she forms. Salem says “I simply have a proposition for you. You see little wolf. You and I are similar, to a degree. I’m a Grimm human, you’re half Grimm, you’re no wolf faunus. You’re a Beowolf Faunus. Granted, you were made and not born. I can make you all more powerful. Just see.” as a portal opened up.

 

Nyx still stood safely away and saw through the portal. What she saw was herself, wearing traditional Beowolf Alpha armor, as her body was a dark ebon black, with the beowolf mask on her face. She saw razor sharp claws on her hand, and her mouth with razor sharp teeth. Salem said “You’d be feared. You’d be leading my army of Beowolves. You’d be the real Alpha. You’d be powerful, you’d be terrifying, you’d be a queen.” as the portal showed Nyx, sitting on a throne...With Terah, Emily, and Jackie all naked, and licking her feet. Nyx said “N-N-No...T-That’s not right. None of that is what I want. It’s what you want.” as Nyx felt Salem’s evil gaze fall upon her.

 

“Then you are an enemy...Granted, I will see you in person to further discuss plans...Specifically with someone close to you.” as Salem points at Nyx, as a pack of beowolves charge from the portal. Once they pounce her, Nyx gasps awake, falling off the branch and falling onto her face as everyone had just agreed to do what needs to be done about Nyx. Terah looks over at Nyx, and runs over to her. She says “Nyxie, are you ok?” as Nyx shakes her head holding it in her clawed hands. Nyx said to herself “Bad woman...Bad woman...Bad woman…” over and over and over again, but Terah wasn’t sure what she meant. Thinking she had to do what she must, Terah held Nyx against her, and slowly went to the tent with her. She said “Let’s rest for the night everyone. We need it.” as Emily joined Terah, while Jackie went to the plane to rest. Everyone else went to their own respective tents to rest too.

 

Once morning came around, Terah woke up peacefully, and looked around. She saw Emily asleep on her, but didn’t see Nyx. Gently laying Emily down, Terah walks outside and looks for Nyx. She sees the claw marks going to a nearby river and follows the tracks. Once she makes it to the river, she sees Nyx is fishing and has quite the large pile fish. Terah walks over to Nyx and says “You ok Nyxie? You don’t really fish much.” as Nyx begins scarfing down the raw fish. She sighs and says “J-J-Just s-s-scar...Scared.” as Terah hugs Nyx. Terah says “Don’t worry baby wolf. Don’t worry. Emily, Jackie, and I will find a cure for you. I promise. We just don’t know how long it will take. I just want you to make me a promise. Promise me that you’ll stay strong willed. You’ll stay alive. You’ll make it to the end of our lives together with our future family. Promise me you’ll be there when we find the cure.” as Terah was tearing up and holding on tight to what she could of Nyx. 

 

Nyx, who was also tearing up, and gently had black tears fall onto Terah’s head, gently picked up her face and looked her in the eyes. Nyx says “I...I...I...I promise…” as Nyx smiles. Terah smiles and kisses Nyx’s mask and holds her tightly. Terah replies “Ruby and them will protect you. But I know you can protect yourself too. Just stay in the shadows and protect them as they protect you.” as Nyx nods. Terah offers her hand, as Nyx gently takes it. Terah and Nyx gently walk back to the camp, and upon their arrival, they already see everyone is packed up and ready to go. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren all waited for Nyx, as Emily and Jackie where in the ship. Terah gives Nyx one last kiss, and lets her go. Terah walks into the ship, as Jackie sets some coordinates for the mountains of Atlas and flies off.

 

Nyx watches the ship fly off, as she looks toward RNJR and gets behind them. Ruby smiles as they all begin to walk off, with Nyx floating above them. Ruby says “We’re continuing on! Team RNNJR is now stronger!” as Ren sighs. He replies “Still not a color, even with the extra N.” as Nyx giggles. She looks up to the sky, sighing softly and simply enjoying herself, and hopes that Terah returns soon, with the ability to change her back to normal. As Nyx was looking up to the sky, she noticed the Seer watching her, and instead of charging it, she just sends a very angry aura to it, as she watches the Seer float off.

 

Nyx knew that Salem is going to want her, and she took what Nyx said to heart. She waited for the time Salem would talk to her in person and growled softly to herself. She quickly regained her focus and simply floated with the group, who were still busy bickering about the RNGR and RNNGR fiasco. She simply smiled, seeing how they all get along still, even after what happened and hoped for one day of peace. But, unaware to all of them, a pair of glowing pink eyes, resembling wolf eyes, was stalking them. A soft growl was heard, something was pleased, as the eyes were focused on Nyx and Nyx alone.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the RWBY Story! It was a little short, I will be honest, but all for good reason too! Volume 4 of RWBY didn’t really have that much excitement or fighting until close to the end, but I do promise you all this. The next chapter will be much more exciting! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	15. An Unsung Ally

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Remnant and we’re going to kick off this chapter with a Yang! Sorry for the bad pun, couldn’t help myself. Now, I am going to introduce a new character to the chapter, that does serve a purpose, and isn’t pulling a rabbit out of nowhere. Anyways, this new character does share a relationship to Nyx, which will be explained later on. Ok! This has been enough rambling, let’s get on now!**

 

As RNNJR rested for the night and woke up the next morning, Nyx was at a nearby river, pouncing salmon and anything she could get her maw around. She had quite the pile of fish at her side and began to eat the fish, finding that she could only describe the taste like bad sushi. She didn’t really care and just ate for the reasoning of getting protein. As Nyx was eating, the same figure who had been stalking her keeps her distance. Watching Nyx from the opposite end of the river, a horn is blown, as several large beowolves, with pink collars leap from the forest and at Nyx.

 

Nyx leaps back before the five beowolves can attack, as they all stare at her. Nyx quickly unsheathes her claws and growls angrily, seeing the pink collars, and thought how familiar those looked. She immediately heard another whistle as three Nevermores swooped down and launched Nyx through the treelines and back into the main camp. Everyone at the camp jumps in fear, as they see five beowolves, three nevermores, two ursas, and a King Taijitu, all wearing pink collars.

 

Out from the midst of all of them, stands a faunus, at 5’7”, in all vibrant pink militarized armor resembling Atlas soldiers. The figure, clearly feminine, holding what appears to be a whip and chain. The figure said “I don’t want trouble. I just want the Grimm.” as Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all stood guard protecting Nyx. Ruby said “We won’t let you take her! She is our friend! Our companion! And---” as Nyx walks in front of all of them, growling angrily. Nyx said “I will fight...You stay back.” as Nyx leaps into the fray, claws at the ready. Nyx didn’t care as she charged the beowolves. The woman watched, as she let out a sharp whistle, letting the five beowolves retreat, but in its place comes a large alpha.

 

Nyx charges right at the large alpha without thought, as does the alpha towards Nyx. Once they collide, their claws connect, as they are holding each other back from moving...A perfect stalemate. The woman and all of RNJR watch as Nyx and the Beowolf begin to slice and claw at each other, perfectly predicting each other’s attacks and not landing a single blow on each other. RNJR could only watch, but Ruby saw it as an opening as she leapt into fray and right at the armored woman.

 

The woman flicked her wrist, as she cracked a whip at Ruby and flung Ruby back at RNJR, hitting them all and knocking them down. The woman then cracks her whip back to her side, making it a sword, as she smirks, having a smaller dagger in her left hand too. The woman charges right at Nyx, uncoiling the sword into a whip and wrapping it around Nyx’s neck and sending a huge surge of electric dust right into Nyx’s neck. Nyx growls out loudly, as the sheer force of the growl made the Beowolf Alpha whimper in fear and show submission. The woman saw this and the growl sounded familiar, as she flicked her whip and the attack sliced at Nyx’s face, revealing the Grimm corrupted face. The woman gasped, as she stopped right in her tracks, and whistled loudly. All the Grimm retreated back into the forest, as the woman walks up to Nyx, sheathing her weapons.

 

The woman, now at Nyx, looks up at the wound, and sees Nyx’s eye and mouth, as she goes up to touch it. Seeing this, Nyx doesn’t pounce and kill, she waits, and sees what the figure does. Once the woman’s hand touches Nyx’s exposed cheek, she jumps back and smiles beneath her helmet. The woman said “You wouldn’t happen to be someone called Nyx Duskwind...Would you?” as Nyx, healing the wound, nods slowly. The woman smiled, as she turned her helmet to the side and pulled her helmet off, revealing a faunus, with pink wolf ears, pink eyes, and pink hair, who smiles sweetly, and looks similar to Nyx, but has a more sharp face and normal eyes instead of wolf eyes.

 

The woman says “Abigail Duskwind...Nyx, well...I’m your older sister.” as Nyx stumbles and staggers back. She says “S-Sister?” as Abigail nods. “Abi is fine by me. Also sorry for trying to capture you! I didn’t think I’d see my sister! Mom and Dad are going to be so relieved…” as Nyx was on the verge of tears, even through her mask. She said “F-Family gone...Lived with thieves from young age...Don’t know family...How do I know you’re not lying.” as Abi smiles. She replies “You have a birthmark on the bottom of your left foot, it looks like three lines to form a claw mark. Then you have a little heart behind your right ear.” as Nyx knew it was true. She said “W-What happened..How did I...Go missing.” as Abi gently patted Nyx’s mask.

 

Abi said “Let’s get you all recovered first. It’ll be quite an eye sore. I’ll take your friends to my camp too. HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!” as Abi whistles loudly, as several pink dyed Nevermores come flying down, swoop up everyone, and fly them to Abi’s camp. As they get swooped, Jaune screams out in bloody fear, while Ren is calm, Nora is cheering, and Ruby is just awestruck from everything that happened. Abi climbs up onto her Nevermore as Nyx is picked up and just carried. Nyx couldn’t believe what she had heard, she knew about the birthmarks, and knows the truth as she looks forward and sees the camp quickly. Nyx was about to listen to all the truths she can, and hopefully learn something.

 

Once everyone had settled down and gotten food, Nyx was sitting in a tree, as Abi chucked a pebble at Nyx, to get her attention. Nyx turned around, once the pebble hit her and saw Abi. She gestured for Nyx to come down, as Nyx floated down and followed after Abi. She followed Abi to the campfire, where RNJR was eating, except for Jaune, who was trying to eat, but found it hard with a tiny Nevermore poking and pecking him, as it looked like one of Abi’s Nevermores. Abi sat across from Nyx and cleared her throat. She said “Alright...Nyx. This is what I remember. I’ll tell you everything I can.” as Nyx and everyone else nodded.

 

Abi continued, “About twenty years ago, I was six, walking with my mom Twilight Duskwind and my dad Charles Duskwind. We had gone out to the market in Menagerie. Twilight was holding the 18 month old Nyx Duskwind in her hands. We were just going to pick up some basic necessities, such as food and bigger clothes for Nyx. Then, a huge booming sound was heard, it staggered the entire village. Us, as wolf faunus, were hit the hardest, and we had been staggered the most. When our hearing came back, Charles and I saw a dark skinned faunus with ram horns steal Nyx from Twilight’s grasp, while also having a five year old daughter or so running with her. We didn’t get a chance to see their face, since it was covered. We reported it to the town officials, but they said it was too late, as they saw the same family, with two female motherly figures grab a boat and flee the island. Our family was devastated. We ended up saving money just to get to the other continents. That took us too long. I’m 27 years old. I didn’t get to Twilight went to Vacuo. Charles went to Vale. And I went to Atlas. I didn’t get to Atlas until I was 26. We just thought it was too late, and we all eventually met back up in Menagerie. We weren’t the most, financially stable family.” as they all listen, with Nyx listening the most.

 

“After that, we watched the Vytal Tournament. We saw and heard Nyx Duskwind. All of us scraped together enough money to get us one last trip out there, but then we witnessed the fallout and all hell breaking loose.” as Nyx put her hand to her chest. Abi continued, “That didn’t stop us though. All three of us went to Vale, but once we landed, we were stuck there from the attacks. We were able to exchange our tickets and each of us head to another continent. Twilight went to Atlas. Charles went to Vacuo. And me...I stayed in Vale and tracked Nyx through the world and found her. In fact...I saw Nyx murder and consume a faunus. I had to keep my distance. I had to make sure I wasn’t found. I stalked Nyx for as long as I could, and here I am now, in the flesh.” as everyone was shocked by the story.

 

Ruby, deciding to take the risk, says “Abi...If you don’t mind me asking...Um...What’s your semblance? I’m actually curious.” as Abi smiles widely. Abi says “My semblance...Well...I call it Tamer. All my lovely pets are mine and mine alone. I can tame all Grimm, granted, the bigger the beastie, the harder it is. But I’ve perfected my art, and have my own Grimm army at my disposal...Which I have dyed pink.” as Ruby nods. Everyone didn’t look at Nyx who was twitching angrily and sporadically. Nyx suddenly erupted with a dreadful aura of fear and despair that made everyone view the world in black and white. Nyx screamed out in pain and agony as she grabbed the mask that hid her real face, and ripped it clean off. Because of that, everyone saw Nyx’s face, her real face, and the image was stained into their minds.

 

All of them just saw the Grimm energy flowing in Nyx’s veins, the crimson pupils, the black eyes, and the rows of razor sharp teeth, as Jaune just feints from the picture. What doesn’t help is the sickly black blood. The mask wasn’t even reforming, as Nyx crushed it and looked at Abi, who was the calmest of them all. Nyx said clearly, “Terah’s mom...She stole me...Terah is older than me and she knows more truths…I need to find her…” as Nyx let out a bone-freezing howl that made everyone freeze in pure fear. Abi smiled and laughed. She said “You’re definitely my sister.” as Nyx didn’t bother to listen as she looked out to the North. Knowing none of them can stop her, Nyx goes soaring off north, leaving Mistral and heading towards Atlas. Once Nyx left, all of them just watched as Nyx fled towards Atlas. Ruby says “Well...We were tasked with watching her…” As Abi intervened. She said “You four probably have stuff to do. I’ll go after her.” as they nodded and left, while Abi stayed back to pack up and then chase Nyx.

 

Hours pass, as Nyx is flying through the air at soaring speeds, overworking her body to fly to reach the mountains of Atlas faster. Once she arrived, after spotting Jackie’s gunship on a flat part. Inside said gunship, Jackie was busy playing with herself to some dominatrix porn on her scroll, too distracted to see Nyx fly right into the temple. Nyx was determined to find Terah now, she wanted to know why her earliest memory was with herself being brought in by the thieves. She needed answers, and wanted Terah to finally come clean. Nyx stuck to the shadows, making sure to stay completely hidden as she came across a massive ancient library, where she saw Terah and Emily reading stacks of books and talking between each other.

 

Nyx got closer as she heard Emily say “So...That’s why you lack a female genitalia.” as Terah nods. She replies “My mom was a vile woman. That’s why I had to escape from her with Nyx at a young age. Those constant dust experiments ruined me. They made me have a cock and balls, but it burned away my vagina. And all the mind rape she planned on doing to Nyx to make an obedient little whore...She planned to fuck Nyx raw and impregnate her by 13. That’s why I had to take the chance and steal Nyx away and run. It was horrible...When we made it to Atlas, I even had to wipe her memory to make sure she wouldn’t remember her past.” as Terah was crying. Nyx could only stay quiet and listen.

 

Emily comforted Terah and said “Don’t beat yourself up Terah. You knew from when your vile mother stole Nyx from her family you cared for Nyx. You put your own life on the line and stole Nyx away to get her to a new life. And look where you’re at now. You’re looking for a cure for your wife to bring her back. You gave Nyx a brand new life to live. One she’s more than happy living. I think you’ll eventually have to tell Nyx the truth. The real truth.” as Nyx came out from the wall, staring them both down. Terah saw Nyx and broke out into tears, as she walked up, hugging Nyx tightly, knowing for a fact Nyx heard everything. Terah said “Nyx...My baby wolf...I’m so sorry for everything...I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I am deeply sorry. If you want to leave and never speak to me again, I won’t judge you.” as Nyx felt the tears drop onto her, as Nyx looked down at Terah.

 

As Terah was crying into Nyx’s chest, Nyx gently wrapped her arms around Terah, and hugged her tightly. Terah was shocked by this, crying even more, as she closed her eyes and hugged Nyx back tightly. Nyx said “You saved me from a horrible fate. You weren’t responsible for anything other than saving me. Your mother is the root of our problems...And I hope you take no offense to this my baby ram. I’m going to find your mother, and rip her throat out with my own teeth and tear her limb from limb until there’s nothing left but a pile of blood and gore.” as Terah looked up at Nyx. She said with a smile “A-As long as she’s not breathing...D-Do whatever you want.” as Emily screams in pure joy. Nyx and Terah both look to Emily, who is holding her small hand mirror. She said “Sorry to barge in, but Nyx…” as Nyx tilts her head to the side.

 

In that instant, Emily shows Nyx her reflection, as Nyx is stunned to see herself, the monster she is, as she walks slowly up to the mirror. She gently grabs it and inspects her face, crying as she sees herself. What’s most shocking is the fact that Terah is watching Nyx’s ghost body fade away slowly, and begin reforming. Terah fell to her knees and only watched as Nyx slowly stood on the ground, with two feet, but still had the ghost wolf mantle above her, acting like a cloak. Just as Nyx’s naked legs were fully formed and her body stood there again, naked but there, the cloak condensed and collapsed on top of Nyx, hiding her in a veil of shadows. Terah ran to Nyx’s aid, but as she tried to grab Nyx, her arms went through the shadow, as Emily pulled Terah back.

 

Emily said “Listen...Nyx’s body was in a paradoxical state. From what I read, she is now being pulled into Limbo, where she has to make a choice. We’ll have to wait and see. We cannot move her at all. We just need to wait it out and hope for the best. That is your wife. That is your lover. That is her. Just let her recover Terah. You need to be strong. She was strong for you, now it’s time for you to be strong for her.” as Terah wiped away some tears and nodded. She said “You’re right Em...You’re so fucking right...I swear, your intuition is too perfect.” as Emily shrugs. She says “That’s what happens when you’re 38 years old, divorced, and have had two kids.” as Terah goes wide eyed from hearing that.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The conclusion to Volume 4 of the RWBY chapter! As you can see, a lot went down, and I am leaving it on the little cliffhanger. When we start back up in RWBY, there will be quite a different chapter to initiate it. Anyways, enough banter, here comes the agenda! Agenda: For Honor Story, Seafaring Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	16. The Fall of A Plague

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Remnant! When we last left off, we left off with Terah and Emily witnessing Nyx’s new change, while Emily spilled the beans about her age. This chapter will be a bit, all over the place. It’s going to start with Emily talking about her life, then transition to Nyx, then transition into a gorey/sensitive topic area. Disclaimer, this chapter will involve some sensitive topics to some people, so if you do skip it, I understand, as stated, Terah’s mother was a vile and evil woman after all. Anyways, let’s get started!**

 

With both of them sitting down, Emily clears her throat. She says “I was married to Titus since I was 18. He was a Tiger Faunus. And you know, I’m just a simple feline faunus. We kicked off well, dated, fucked, all that. I was 22, we had our first kid, a beautiful little feline boy, taking more after my faunus traits. I called him Cole, he turned out to be my easiest child, and well, he had more of an interest towards men than women when he got older. So, he’s pretty much gay. Which Titus didn’t like. As of right now...Cole is, 16 I believe. I also have a daughter, Amrai (Am-ray), she takes more after Titus, and is...10. We had a huge fight about Cole’s sexual preference. It got to the point where he assaulted me with his semblance, and I just up and left.” as Terah kept listening.

 

“I took my ring off, threw it at him, and said ‘If you want to be a single fucking father who’s a stucky up cunt, then be one.’ and I just left. I told Cole and Amrai the truth before I left, and I pray every day that they’re fine. I really do. But yeah, I care for my friends as much as I do for my two children. I know I needed to fight for custody, but I was just mad. I was stupid, I left my babies behind. They probably hate me.” as Terah puts her hand on Emily’s shoulder. She says “You protected yourself, you might’ve changed him, you might have not, all you can do is pray and hope for their safety.” as Emily nods. They both hear an ungodly roar, as their attentions turn back over to Nyx.

 

Nyx, opening her eyes, being in an entire ashen gray landscape, she puts her hands down to the ground and picks up some of the ash gray dirt. It falls between her fingertips and stains them even, as she looks around. She even gets up and slowly walks around, having slow breathing, and feeling cold. Looking around, trying to find anything to start a fire, she just keeps on walking, as the ash storm ahead of her gets heavier. During her walk, she turns around, swearing she heard Ebonfang behind her. Shaking her head, she turns around, only to see Ebonfang himself, standing right before her. He said “Been a while, hasn’t it Nyx?” as Nyx nodded. 

 

He sat down before her and said “It’s peaceful here. Nice and quiet. I see why your kind enjoys the solitude...Really shows how one can meditate. Anyways Nyx...In my time existing here...I have learned so many things, saw so many lives... I know more than I previously did...Which is why I am here to teach you this. You will be given the chance to return to the realm of the living. You have two choices. You can return to everyone, cleansed of the Grimm taint so deep in your soul, being pure.” as he shows a version of Nyx, having all white hair, golden eyes, looking pure and noble. Nyx saw this and said “And the other choice?” as Ebonfang smiles.

 

He says “Or you embrace the Grimm. You truly accept the beast that dwells inside your soul. You accept the power and the burden that follows it.” as Nyx sees another version of her. She has long flowing black hair, going down to her tail, with black wolf eyes, a more voluptuous body, and longer wolf ears and tail. She says “My choices are to either cure myself and be born again, or accept my fate as Grimm corrupted...I’ve lived being tainted by Grimm all my life. I lived with you. If I have to walk the rest of my days as a Grimm...Then so. Be. It.” as Ebonfang nods.

 

He replies “Then I will finally be blessed with my afterlife. Farewell Nyx. I’ll wait for you on the other side.” as Ebonfang faded away, leaving a black fire on the ground. She put her hand to the black fire, as she felt it completely consume her, giving her a warming embrace, as she fell on her back, closing her eyes, with a smile on her face. In the real world, Nyx wakes up, completely changed. Terah and Emily both look at Nyx wide eyed. They see Nyx, with long flowing ebon black hair, with black wolf eyes, her long wolf tail, and wolf ears. She slowly stood up, as the two of them saw Nyx having a bit larger breasts, with a more firm and toned body, with more defined assets. They both saw that Nyx was also naked, and had a firmer, rounder, rear too, as she was back to normal. Even Nyx’s facial features looked sharper, and more predatory in nature. When Terah saw this, she immediately had a nose bleed follow through.

 

Both of them were scared shitless, as the aura that Nyx was emitting was nothing but pure and utter fear, they were happy to see her back, but were too scared to even move. Nyx sniffed the air, as she looked to her left, to see Emily and Terah both cowering in the corner. Nyx smiled sweetly at them, as the two of them felt the dreadful aura completely fade. Terah got up first and ran over to Nyx, pouncing her to the ground and holding her tightly, crying as well. She said “NYX I’M SO SORRY! I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I DON’T DESERVE YOU AT ALL!” as Nyx just simply held onto Terah. She said “I forgive you Terah. You don’t need to feel guilty anymore...But, there is one act I need your approval on...Something.” as Nyx gave Terah a cold stare. Terah knew that stare and said “She’s in Mistral...We’ll tag along with Ruby and their gang...Show no mercy.”

 

Nyx grinned, as she turned into her wisp form...Only for it to fully change. Resembling her previous form, she is now a large ghostly beowolf, with her upper half being beowolf, and her bottom half being ghost-like and transparent. Her hands were also flaming claws, as well as her face being covered by her own black Grimm mask. The markings on it were purple, as she turned around and flew off. Emily looked at that and said “So...Our wife looks a lot more predatory. She looks a lot more sexier...And she looks a lot more scarier. I definitely signed up for this marriage.” as Emily laughs heartily. Terah looks at Nyx fly off and states “She’s reborn. She’s something greater than she once was...She’s embraced the corruption within her Soul…” as Terah gets a grin on her face. She replies “Quick! Go through any and all texts! Let’s see if we can find ways to fuck with Nyx now!” as the two go back to studying the texts, seeing what they can learn.

 

With Nyx’s new form in hand, she makes it to Mistral within just a day of travel, as she hidden under the cloak of nightfall. She sniffed the air, her eyes turning into slits, as she finds the long-forgotten scent within her mind. Pouncing from roof to roof, she is still naked, but moving like a predator chasing its prey. Nyx had the old scent of Terah’s mother Serys. She moved faster now, his eyes glowing an evil purple, as she moves fast and even hard, tearing up roofs as she moves. It doesn’t take long before Nyx plummets down onto a building, caving in some of the roof/ceiling, as she began to move on all fours, while the inhabitants inside the building looked up, seeing the indentation.

 

Inside, were easily fifty children, Faunus and normal, looking scrawny, not fed, dirty, all working with Dust, illegally, as they weren’t even protected. Many of them were coughing, many were barely conscious, others were on the verge of death from exhaustion, as they all kept their eyes up and saw the falling dust particles fall onto them. From behind a door, it gets kicked open, to reveal a woman in her mid 40s, having dark brown skin, short hair, and ram horns on her head. She screamed loudly “WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE FUCKS DOING NOT WORKING. GET BACK TO WORK OR THERE’S NO FOOD FOR A WEEK.” as one of children pointed up to the indentation.

 

Serys turned her hand into a rock and smacked the child into the ground. She said “I DON’T CARE IF YOU HEARD SOMETHING, YOU’RE WORKING, YOU’RE ON THE CLOCK. YOU’RE---” as Serys felt more dread and despair and hopelessness than she has ever felt before. She slowly turned around, just to see the Grimm Mask of Nyx, in her face, as she screamed out in utter fear and went to punch Nyx. The attack simply phased through Nyx’s body, being truly a ghost. Nyx kicked Serys backwards, knocking her through some tables, as Nyx turns into her real form, with evil eyes.

 

Standing naked, she growls angrily, feeling plenty of rage within her, as she howls loudly in angry, and stares Serys down. Her Grimm Mask, still black with purple markings, as everyone witnessed something unimaginable. Nyx, after embracing her real side, had turned into a female Beowolf, with the armor of an alpha Beowolf, just the size of herself. She saw, sensed, and tasted the fear from Serys, as she looked at her claws, seeing they are black as a starless night. She focused a little, as she even made her claws light aflame, as she licked her lips and pounced...But struck open a hole in the wall. She yelled out “RUN CHILDREN. RUN.” as the fifty children didn’t hesitate and ran out the hole in the wall, escaping.

 

Serys got angry, as she covered herself in stone, becoming a Golem, which is her semblance, as she charged at Nyx, furious that all her workers just escaped. Going in for a overhand slam, Nyx digs her flaming claws deep into Serys’ side, and throws her around like a rag doll. Nyx pounces, pinning Serys to the ground this time, as she tore the stone away from her body, revealing the faunus once more. Serys said “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’LL STOP! I’LL CHANGE! JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” as Nyx fully revealed herself. Serys went wide eyed at the sight of Nyx, after so many years of being gone. Before Serys could even say another word, Nyx turned back into her Beowolf form and began to drive her claws deep into Serys’ body. She pulls hard, struggling even, as she flays the flesh from the body, and looks at Serys’ exposed intestines. Losing herself for the moment, she grabs Serys by the thighs and throws her into a wall, grabbing some intestines in the process and using her body like a flail.

 

Being dead as soon as her intestines were removed, Nyx throws the lifeless corpse all around the room, splatting blood all over the walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything. Feeling the intestines start to tear, Nyx spins rapidly, as she throws the corpse with enough force to indent it into the wall. This new sensation was an adrenaline, a high, for Nyx. She turned herself back to normal, as she looked at the room, smeared with crimson stains, and felt a weight drop off of her shoulders. Seeing herself, covered in blood, Nyx turns back into her Ghost Wolf and flies off, looking to find a spring to wash off in, then to return and steal some clothes to look more presentable.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the RWBY story! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! I do apologize if any of the scenes got a little too sensitive, but it was to show how vile of a woman Serys is. Anyways, let me get you all the agenda! Agenda: Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
